Coming back home
by KarinYuu
Summary: Mimi returns to Tokyo to her old friends but something has changed between them. Her return will sparkle some new feelings. - What If - Mimato, Sorato and Taiora.
1. Chapter 1

**COMING BACK HOME**

At 16 years old Mimi returned to Tokyo, alone and with more suitcases that one could count. Her parents business flourished and they decided to stay in America, but

Mimi, since they had the means, decided to finish her high school in Japan with her friends.

Convincing her parents wasn't easy, after all who'd let a teenager live alone in a big city like that? But after a lot of begging and crying they let her, given that

her aunt will keep an eye on her and she promised to go back and forth from Tokyo to New York to visit them, as often as she could.

So there she was, at the airport, with three huge suitcases and two backpacks. Her parents already rented a small furnished apartment for her in Odaiba, so she was good.

A taxi was waiting for her right outside the airport, nobody knew about her coming back because she wanted to do a surprise.

When she arrived at her new home, she found her aunt there. She had made the house more comfortable, bought her groceries and cooked her dinner.

-Mimi-chan, my number is on the fridge, if you need anything call me or Shouji (her son) anytime!-

-I will, thanks auntie- Mimi hugged her and thanked for the warm dinner, it was March after all.

Her new apartment consisted in a small kitchen, connected to a dining room/living room, her bedroom and a small bathroom. Suited her just fine.

-Now I just need to make it more Mimi-like- she smiled, thinking she needed to buy pink curtains, bedsheets and other small stuff.

After the entrance, japanese style, was the kitchen on the right side, like in between a corridor, after that the space opened up to the living/dining room consisting

in a white comfy couch on a white fluffly carpet, a coffee table and a small equipped wall with a big tv; near the window walls (that lead to a small balcony) was the

small table with two chairs. Right on the sides of the equipped wall, were the two other rooms, bathroom and her own bedroom. It was a rectangular space, quite small

compared to her huge american bedroom, but just fine (even big) in Japan. It was filled with a double bed (which she loved immediately), a closet on the side and a desk

in fron of the window. Except for the bed, a white wrought iron bed, it was all quite dull.

Finishing, all the furniture was in a light, ash-y, shade of wood that went well with the parquet and the white walls.

While eating her aunt's soup she looked out of the window, she really loved the table placement, she could see the whole town and its lights like that.

A nostalgic feeling got the best of her for a moment but then she gave herself a small slap and decided to move on and unpack her things. That took her the whole night.

Thank god she still had to start school and right now the students were on holiday, ready for the new year to start.

Next morning she contacted Sora and asked her what she was doing.

-Nothing really, just cleaning up my room-

-All right, then I'll call you home in a bit- she wrote, so that she wouldn't leave the house while she run there.

That was it, after 30minutes or so, the bell rang in Sora's house and she went to answer -Hai hai, who is it?- she opened up a bit but was so shocked to see her friend that

she stood still with her mouth hanging open.

-What? Mimi?-

Mimi just smiled and hugged her. It was almost a year since she visited her friends and she really missed them badly, although she kept communicating with them, soon

things become a little cold as it happends with distance. Meanwhile many things changed.

-Sora I missed you so much!-

-Mimi..wow, you really know how to shock people- the older girl said, smiling -When did you come back?-

-Yesterday. But you know.. I moved back here!- at Sora surprised face she continued with a -Surprise!-

-Oh my god, really? This makes me so happy! But let's go inside, we're making a ruckus on the doorway-

After they updated each other a bit, things got more personal.

-So, how are things with Yamato-kun?- Mimi innocently asked. If her counts were right they had been together three years now, they were the first couple of the chosen

children and even tough they kind of shocked everyone they seemed happy and rock-solid.

Sora face went dark pretty quickly -... We kind of broke up..- she murmured.

-Uh?- Mimi almost spat her tea.

-Sorry, it happened some months ago but I still couldn't talk about it.-

-What happened? You were so into each other!- cried out Mimi.

-I don't know.. - she played with her fingers -I guess we didn't match after all, all we did was fighting lately-

-But something must have happened.. - the younger girl just couldn't believe it.

-We grew apart and so did our feelings. I can't understand him anymore, nor I want to.-

-Did he cheat on you?-

-Mimi! No, what are you thinking?- Sora was taken aback by her friend's bluntness. She forgot Mimi had no filter.

-Sorry, I just thought it's weird. Last time I was here you two were so loved up it made everyone sick.- she remembered Tai's hurt look at the two lovebirds like

it was yesterday.

-I don't know when it started, maybe around the same time last year. We didn't have anything to talk about, we pissed each other's off just with our presence, but we

carried on, we tried to make it work. Eventually, we both became aggressive and fought a lot till we broke up for good during an Halloween party.-

-I see.. I'm so sorry to hear that.. Are you ok now?-

-Yes, it's been almost four months after all.- she smiled -I'm just trying to figure out myself, who I am and what I want.-

Mimi hugged her best friend again -I'm sure you'll feel great again soon. Is that why you were cleaning?-

-Yes- Sora smiled -I'm getting rid of old and unnecessary stuff.. and, you know, hurtful memories-

-I get it, it really helps- and Mimi really meant that, having gone thought a similar experience herself -How are things between you two now?-

-Awkward. Thank god we're in different classes, but we do make some small talk, especially when we're with everybody else.. nothing we can do about that-

-How is Tai-kun?- she asked out of the blue.

-Uh? Why are you bringing him up?- she suddenly become nervous -He's the same as usual-

-I mean, you and him.- Mimi stared right into her eyes. She knew her friend too well and something was fishy. It had always been a triangle, with Tai chasing Sora and her chasing Yamato, who somehow reciprocated her feelings.

-Sora, I understand if you don't feel like talking about it. But I'm your best friend, at least I hope I still am, you can talk to me about everything.-

-We're all friends now.. or acting like it- she smiled nervously -I promise I will tell you everything.. or maybe you'll just know when you'll meet them-

-Ok, don't worry now.- Mimi hugged her again and Sora felt the tension disappear in an istant. God, she missed Mimi so much! She had other friends other than the chosen children, but it could never be a deeper friendship like the one with her.

-Alright, now talk me about you! Why the sudden move?- Sora was seemed like her energetic self again.

-I told you, I missed my friends.-

-But I bet you made thousand of friends in New York, it's always been an ability of yours to befriend people quickly-

-Yeah, but it's different. It was hard adjusting at first, but when I did I felt the need to come back home. My real home, in Tokyo. I felt that if I didn't return now, I would never have again..- she looked sad for some reason.

Sora didn't inquire further, Mimi looked depressed all of sudden and she tried to make the mood lighter.

-Well, since you're living alone you have to let me stay over whenever I want- she commanded laughing -I'm so envious! Also, we'll be in the same school starting next week!-

-Yes!- Mimi eyes glowed and she regained her usual mood -I'm so excited!-

After that they waved goodbye and Mimi returned home, with the promise to catch up soon and kept the secret of her returning for the time being.

As Mimi was walking home she got lost in her thoughts. Sora.. her Sora changed. She was more mature, a woman now, but at the same time she seemed more 'dark' and that worried her. Maybe it was Yamato's influence or the break up.. who knew.. so many things happened and she didn't know a thing. Her gut told her that Taichi had something to do with the break up and Sora confirmed it with her weird behavior.

-Oh well- she sighed, suddenly tired -Gonna do some shopping therapy now-.

 _To be continued..._

Hope you liked this first chapter! I already have the second ready, by the way hehe. What do you think will happen? :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**FIRST ENCOUNTER**_

Mimi was going home after a successful shopping, she finally bought the pink curtains and a wonderful floral-printed set for the bed she wanted. Her room was still empty and she still had to organize it, but it had been just a day since she arrived.

-Oh god, I have to cook lunch!- she groaned, not really in the mood.

-I'll just get a sandwich- she picked up her bags and went around to look for a place to eat.

She was in Shibuya now and it was as busy and crowded as she remembered. Mimi smiled and stopped in front of a store, looking at her reflection. Her brown wavy hair were now long enough to reach her lower back, with pink colored tips. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, a white croptop with 'fame' written in black capital letters on the front, a blue padded jacket and a simple light pink hat, along with white converse. Subtle make-up completed her look.

She smiled, pleased with herself -Simple but good- .

During those years she grew taller too, she was now two notch taller than Sora, so she wasn't really surprised when people started scouting her on the streets to become a model. At least in Japan, she was still short for America standards -though she was asked to act there, but she refused all of that, surprisingly. It didn't really interest her. But maybe she'd do some shoots here in Japan.. just for fun.

Mimi was about to enter a cafe when she bumped into someone, right in front of her -Ouch!- she cried, looking at some tall guy's back -What the hell- she murmured.

Seeing the guy was picking up some money off the ground she became impatient -Can you please get a move?- but when he turned around, annoyed, she was left speechless.

-Yamato?!-

-Mimi?!-

-Gah!I wanted to surprise everyone at school!- she lamented, after they sat down and got their orders.

-It sure was a surprise- he smirked -I should have recognized that annoying accent of yours right away- that he said but he was actually looking at her. He arced an eyebrow, interested, she sure was growing up well.

-Likeable as always I see.- she snorted but took a long look at him with the corner of her eyes.

He became even more handsome, his blonde spiky hair still long covered a bit of his face and his eyes were as piercing and deep as ever. Also, that rock-ish style really suited him, she thought looking at his ripped jeans and long black coat. She shook her head and moved on from those thoughts.

-How are things?- she asked, her happy self again.

-Uh, normal.- the orders arrived and he sipped his drink, black coffee, right away.

-Yeah, sure, would you mind REALLY telling me about it?-

He stared at her for a moment, before saying -Sora told you, I would assume-

-Yeah..- her face showed her concern -But not much. How are you?-

-Mpf- he snorted, lost in his thoughts -I moved on, it's already all in the past-

-Seriously?- Mimi was not surprised by his statement but more about his aggressive attitude -Are you seeing somebody?-

Yamato studied her for a bit. She was really something, coming back after a year and asking about his personal stuff right away, without hesitation.

-A bunch- he smirked, wanting to tease her. He could already see her annoyed frown. But after all that was the truth, right now, he was just fooling around.

-No string attached- he further commented.

-Looks like Sora really did damage you- was her answer.

-What's that supposed to mean?- his gaze pierced hers again.

-Don't get mad, that's just my impression. You two keep saying you're fine when you really don't look like it.- she explained, thinking out loud.

-Well, since you seems to love gossip and know just a version of the story, I'll tell you what really happened.- he tucked his hands in his pockets and looked at his cheese sandwich - I got fed up of all her whining. I just feel much better now, I have a huge load off my shoulders-

-Wow that's mean- just observed Mimi, calm, while checking her mails on the cellphone.

-It's the truth- he shrugged.

-And?-

-And what?-

-Go on, that's not even half of the story- Mimi finally looked at him -If you're gonna tell me, then just do it like you mean it!-

He was taken aback for a second by her intense stare but then regained his cool -What do you wanna hear? Just ask- he looked at her, smirking, half enjoying himself and half pissed off for that situation. He was not a guy who usually chatted about his personal stuff with old friends, or nobody in general.

-Don't mind if I do! Gosh, you're so.. gah!- she mumbled, losing her patience for a bit -Then answer honestly. Do you still like her?- she fixed him in the eyes, hands open on the table, her body half-up, leaning towards him against the table.

It took more than a minute of silence for him to utter a word.

-What the hell, you really have no shame- he shook his head, another piercing stare made him answer and sigh right after -I guess I do, in a sort of way.. not like before, just.. I don't know-

-Mmm- she didn't comment but went on -Do you want to patch things up with her? Be honest!- she warned.

-Not happening-

-Why?-

-God Mimi, why are you so persistent about this?- he half-shouted, making her sat down immediately.

-Well.. - she looked down while playing with her fingers -So much has happened and I don't know anything.. I really feel left out. We all grew up and changed, so I wanna know the new you as well-

Yamato sighed, how could he be angry after she said that? He just gave in. -You're really something-

-What?- she asked confused.

-You can blurt out your feelings so easily- he sighed again, scratching his head. He just hated talking about feelings and all that stuff and then, here he was. But Mimi, on the other hand, just laughed it off.

-It's you who's too complicated. At least that didn't change- she smiled but then added -Though it would have been good if it did, Mr Friendship- she giggled.

Yamato couldn't stand that talk anymore and just lightly kicked her, to shut her up.

-Ouch, did you just kick me?!-

-Mpf-

-You really are a gentleman! No wonder Sora left you!- she blurted out, pissed, without thinking.

-Woah, there it is the old Mimi, always keeping her nose were it doesn't belong!- he got up, ready to leave.

-What? I just told you my reason, are you stupid?- Mimi lost control and stood up too.

They both looked at each other in silence for a minute then they both went their separate ways, without even waving goodbye.

Oh man, first time she met him after a year and they already fought. Good move, Mimi! She didn't really plan to, but that guy always managed to get on her nerves for some reason.. She really wanted to get along with him, since they never did but that was seriously a bad start.

True, Yamato wasn't one to open up easily and that hadn't changed but she couldn't stand his rude behavior. Did he just called her a blabbermouth? Wtf, then he even got sensitive and was offended..him! The nerve of that boy..

She needed to cool down and calling Sora to vent out about Yamato wasn't an option.

-Ahh damn, I just wanted to help- she sighed aloud and decided to get a fresh new manicure in a cute shop across the street.

-Make them pink with little yellow stars, please- she asked while trying to get Yamato off her mind.

If THAT was how he behaved normally then things were really bad.. she pictured her old friend-group, all divided and tense. No! She had to do something and make everyone patch things up. Things couldn't keep on going that way! But how could she do it?

-I know, I'll throw a party!- she lighten up immediately and took out her phone, sending a mail to all her friends: "Mimi is baaaaack! You're invited to Mimi's exclusive party to celebrate her coming back! No presents needed, just bring as smile! All must attend!"

There, done! She put her phone back, ignoring all the replies and planning already in her mind. Oh well, to hell with the surprise.

To be continued..

* * *

Thank you for following this story, supports means a lot! Oh and happy holidays! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTY**

Next morning Mimi was already busy. She wanted to invite all her old friends over at her house for a nice small party and needed to buy the last things to make her home comfortable and more Mimi-like.

Her coming back was welcomed with surprise and happiness but convincing everybody to clear their schedule and meet up was quite the task. Luckily she succeeded, or better say she forced them. So they decided the party to be the day after, that is to say the present day, in the evening.

-Dammit, I forgot to bring out the trash today!- she cried, looking at the trash schedule her aunt hung on the fridge, next to it a postcard from Willis and a photo of her parents. She smiled upon seeing them, quickly hid the trash in the balcony and got busy again.

-Alright- she took out a small notebook from her shorts' pocket and checked the list of things to do -Buy snacks and drink, order four maxi pizzas, clean up, buy some other house decor, call Miyako, check things with Yamato.- The last one was the hardest, he didn't even answer to the invitation on the chat group and she was worried he wouldn't come at all. It was 10 am on a day off, he should be home sleeping like all boys do, right? She decided to sent him a message "Are you gonna come tonight for the party?" and wait.

Then she called her dear friend Miyako, who she liked to call 'her little sister', so much they were alike.

-You're back?- of course she overreacted and that made Mimi really happy.

-Here to stay- meanwhile she was opening one of the suitcases in her room and putting all her clothes in the closet -So sorry about today-

-Oh don't worry Mimi-san! I understand you need to get together like old times. I'm sure Daisuke and the others won't take it bad too.-

-I promise we'll all hang out together soon!-

-You and me, the mall, tomorrow.- Miyako declared.

-Gotcha!- Mimi smiled, relieved, then proceeded to chose an outfit to wear that night. Casual but stylish, her go to look! She picked up a simple short black dress with cut-outs on the shoulders, did her make-up lightly and put her hair up in a ponytail.

An hour passed, Yamato still didn't answer and Mimi began to get real annoyed, so she dialed his number in a fentz.

-Yeah..?-

-So you are alive- she commented, sarcastically -I sent you 3 messages and you didn't even bother reading them-

-Oh right- he was checking them right now -I was sleeping, calm down- he yawned and scratched his head, irritated.

-So, your answer?- Mimi tapped her fingers on her arm, nervously.

-I don't think I can-

-Don't you mean 'I don't want to'?- Mimi could read into him too well.

He was taken aback, and was still quite sleepy, so he didn't answer.

Mimi continued -Don't tell me you're still upset about the other day? Or is this about Sora?- she was getting impatient and exhausted with him.

-You should ask things nicely, for a change-

-Well then, please Yamato come meet all your friends!- she begged in the most sarcastic way, rolling her eyes.

He snorted then grumbled -Fine. You better not forget it-

-I won't- she regained her smile -See you tonight!-

She finished all her tasks and soon the time of the party came. The first to arrive were Sora and Hikari, both with a present.

-Oh girls, you didn't have to! I said so in the chat!- she said while hugging them tightly, then noticing the little one not so little anymore.

-Oh my god! Kari-chan! You grew so much!- Mimi yelled, looking at the young lady in front of her. Hikari still had her hair short with clips, but her expression was softer and her body rounder. She was wearing a blue and white striped little dress with a jeans jacket on it, while Sora wore skinny jeans and a cute floral top on.

-Ok Mimi, you don't need to choke us to death- Sora joked, while looking around -Nice apartment-

Mimi had already set up the table with snacks and drinks so she opened her presents, a cute plant from Sora and a cake made by Hikari.

-Oh wow, thank you!- she smiled and put the plant in a corner of the living-space near the window -You saved me, I forgot the dessert!- and the cake in the fridge.

-Yeah, I don't think the boys will bring anything, so..- Hikari said, making the girls laugh.

-I missed you so much!- Mimi looked at the both of them and for a moment her eyes watered.

-Oh come on, don't cry now- Sora patted her back -You're gonna ruin your make-up, which is awesome by the way- she noted, pointing at her brown smokey eyes.

Mimi smiled and then got to much important matters -Since the boys aren't here yet, tell me... do you like someone Hikari-chan? How about you Sora?- she smirked.

Sora jumped on the spot but didn't say anything, Hikari on the other hand did think for a minute before speaking -I don't like anyone right now..- but her blushing betrayed her.

-Ohhh come on, tell us!- Sora got interested too, since she didn't know the little Yagami had someone on her mind.

-Is it Takeru?- the latter asked.

-No- she laughed -He is my best friend, nothing more. Also, he has a girlfriend- she pointed out.

Mimi shouted -He has what? Omg, you kids grow up so fast! I'll make him tell me everything about this girl! Anyway, if it's not Takeru-kun, who is it?-

-..I just think he's cool, nothing more.. -

-Hikari-chan..-

-Ok, he's the new substitute math teacher!- she blurted out, blushing.

The two girls just went speechless, but Mimi couldn't keep her cool and started teasing her -So you like older guys, huh?-

-Please don't mention it to anyone, especially my brother-

Sora laughed -Don't worry, we don't want the poor guy to get killed-

Right after that all the guys arrived, in different order, with Jou being the last one. They were all sitting on the couch, a few other chairs were added around it to make space for everybody, while the tiny table was used buffet-style together with the coffee table. A new pop song was on the radio and the kids, were still happily recalling old times.

Yamato sat at one corner, besides his little brother and in front of Koushiro, far from Sora and Taichi who sat on two chairs on the other side of the couch. Mimi felt some tension, it looked like they rarely all met up like that nowadays and other than that, there was a weird atmosphere between Yamato, Sora and Taichi. They never even looked at each other.

Mimi was sitting beside Hikari, who was near Takeru, at the other corner of the couch, so she had Sora on the near on that side and could chat with her too.

-Soo, I heard you have a girlfriend- Mimi started, looking at the young Ishida with sparkles in her eyes.- What is she like?-

Takeru laughed and Sora mumbled -Here she goes again..-

-Well, she's pretty normal? I don't know-

-Wow, look at him! Not even one bit shy!- Mimi wondered -So how long have you two been together? And show me a picture please- she continued, fired up.

-A few months..- Takeru said while searching in his cellphone for a photo -Oh, here's one- he showed her nonchalantly.

-WHAT THE HECK SHE'S SO COOL!- Mimi screamed and made everybody laugh.

-Well Adrienne is half french and..- the blond boy was stopped by Mimi again, as she retorted in a serious tone -Young man, we shall have a good talk about all this.-

-Alright, deal- he smiled, jokingly -I missed your energy Mimi-san-

After a while and some catching up of the past year, everybody felt more comfortable and Mimi was feeling really happy. The food was all out, so Hikari and Takeru went to the kitchen to help cleaning up.

-Wow, guys! Taichi is the captain of his soccer team, Koushiro is developing a software for a company..! That's great, I feel so left behind!-

Taichi laughed -What are you talking about, you went to the US!-

-That's right, tell us about life in New York- Koushiro added, blushing slightly for some reason.

-Oh that's nothing special, I assure you. NY is as busy as Tokyo, big cities are kind of similar to each other.-

-I heard from Willis you became friends- added the redhead, as he and Willis always kept in touch.

Mimi paused for a moment -Yeah, he moved to NY after all, so it was kind of a no-brainer!- she grinned and changed subject, not noticing a pair of blue piercing eyes following her.

-All right guys, let's finish these up- said Jou passing down the drinks -Here's yours Mimi- he stretched his arm and Mimi got-half up, reaching the glass with one hand.

-Thanks Jou-senpai..gyah!- but the glass went flying on Yamato's white shirt before anyone could do anything.

-OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!- she looked at the orange stain on his shirt -Thank god the couch is safe- she sighed of relief.

-You should worry about my shirt, not your damn couch- the blonde stated, pissed.

-What! It's new!- Mimi retorted, hiding a laugh, she looked at him for a moment then said -Come, I'll lend you something to wear- and dragged him to her room.

She went through her drawers and finally picked up a black t-shirt with some band logo on it -Here, you can wear this while I wash yours-

Yamato was cleaning himself up with a damp towel when he looked at the shirt -Didn't know you like metal-

-I don't- she answered, giving him the back while closing the left-open drawers.

-Your boyfriend?- he asked, interested.

-Ex- she retorted, still not looking at him.

He arched an eyebrow, absorbing that new information -And I guess you don't want to talk about it?- he said, sarcastically.

-Ah-ah not funny- Mimi finally turned his way, a weird look in her eyes -Just wear the damn shirt already-

Yamato faked his shock -How can YOU talk like that- so much that he made her smile again.

-Ohh stop it!- she laughed -I promise I'll tell you.. maybe..- she got close to him and was ready to take the towel off him but he had already tossed his stained shirt on the floor and about to wear the other one.

-Yamato! You could change in the bathroom you know!- she said with an high-pitched voice, beating him up with said towel.

-Ouch, what are you doing! It's wet!- he stopped her from the wrist, still half naked -Don't tell me you're embarrassed?- he was joking but she was really blushing and the situation quickly turned weird.

For a moment the sexual tension went high as the stars, they looked at each others, their bodies naturally got close without changing position and right in that moment the door opened and Sora appeared.

-Is everything ok? Jou-senpai is leaving..- but she stopped as she noticed the picture in front of her: Mimi and a half-naked Yamato seemed all over each other..?!

-What are you guys doing..- she muttered, shocked, misunderstanding the what was going on.

Mimi lowered her arm, tossing the towel aside -Sora..wait!- but was too late, Sora ran off the house, mad, slamming the door.

Yamato quickly grabbed the shirt and wore it, she heard Taichi saying -What happened?- and then both of them run after Sora.

Mimi left the room and met the others, still confused about what happened -What the heck Sora..- she mumbled.

With that the party was officially over, everybody left but Takeru and Hikari, who stayed behind a little longer to talk.

-Worst party in history- muttered Mimi, falling with a deep sigh on the couch.

-Don't be so hard on yourself, it was fun until..- Hikari stopped not sure about what to say.

-Until it was not anymore- continued Mimi, upset, while reaching for a bag of chips for comfort.

Takeru and Hikari looked at each other, with silent words forming in their eyes.

-What's up? Please tell me!- Mimi caught that up in a second.

-Well.. - Takeru started, scratching the back of his head, not sure if telling was the right thing to do -I'm sure you noticed.. about my brother, Taichi and Sora..-

-What about them?-

-You know Yamato-san and Sora-chan broke up right?- added Hikari.

-Yeah, though I don't know the details-

-Uh well...How do I say it..- Hikari became uncomfortable -My brother always had a crush on her..-

-Yeah- Mimi agreed, even the walls knew that.

-And he fought with Yamato-san when they got together..- she continued, looking at Mimi surprised face -and Taichi kind of isolated himself from the group, except for Koushiro-kun-

-Really?- Mimi interrupted, shocked nobody told her that.

-Yeah, for a while he was really unbearable and took it out on anyone. Anyway..- Hikari looked at Takeru for help.

He nodded and commented -My brother too.. -

-Even more?!- Mimi yelled, making the kids laugh.

Takeru smiled -Yup, imagine that. He too, kept people away besides me and Sora-

-So you're saying everyone went their own separate way..-

-That's right- asserted Takeru -He went picking a fight with whoever he met, he wasn't happy and he also fought with Sora because of Taichi-

Hikari explained -Sora didn't want them to fight and was trying to reconcile with Taichi, since he shunned her too-

-My brother was jealous and that increased their fights. At the end they broke up a couple of times, before finally calling it quit.- Takeru shrugged.

-Wow.. so much drama- Mimi stood up and walked in circles for a bit, to clear her mind. -That's insane-

-Oh but recently Taichi and Yamato made up, kind of. I don't know what happened, I guess they felt they could get along with Sora out of their lives- blurted out the short-haired girl, thinking aloud.

-And how are things now? - asked Mimi curious, thinking about Sora's latest outburst that day.

-They're all seemingly fine and over it. But if you want my honest opinion, I think they're still caught-up in that triangle- said the youngest Ishida.

-More like, they're super awkward- Mimi shook her head -They just can't be honest with each other-

-Well, I think my brother is doing is best to forget her. He really wants to go back to how things were before- muttered Hikari, with a sad look on her face. -Not that he really tells me any of this stuff anyway-

-Come on, cheer up!- Mimi jumped between Takeru and Hikari and hugged them vigorously -They really are lucky to have you as their sibling!-

Later that night, Mimi tried several times to call Sora but she didn't pick up. On the other hand, asking Yamato would have been kinda awkward.. especially after that afternoon. Maybe if Sora hadn't reacted like that she would never had the malice to think like that.. no, wrong, Mimi knew she felt something when she got close to him and that kinda scared but also excited her. How in the world could she ever fall for Yamato Ishida?

 **To be continued... (soon)**

***If you know about japanese suffixes you'll notice I inserted some, not all because I feel it didn't sound right and senteces were too long and busy. Anyway imagine I did, please, lol ***


	4. Chapter 4

**BREAKING AWAY**

Yamato and Taichi run after Sora when she fled the party, after a while Taichi noticed the blonde behind him and let him go ahead, deciding to just go home and forget Sora and all the drama. On the other side, Yamato finally caught up to her, who was now in a nearby park sitting on a bench.

-What the hell is wrong with you?- he accused her, panting, as soon as he faced her.

Sora was taken aback, why did he follow her? -Yamato..- she couldn't face him, so she hid her face under her bangs.

Yamato sounded and looked pissed off -Explain to me, why the fuck did you just run away?-

-Nothing, I.. just leave me alone!- she sat up and tried to run again but Yamato stopped her, clenching her wrist.

-Spit it out!- he yelled, finally loosing his cool.

-We broke up just a while ago and on the top of this, you're hooking up with Mimi! Our Mimi, my Mimi!- she blurted out, almost screaming, freeing herself from his hold.

-I'm doing what?- he laughed dryly and looked at her in the eyes with an icy gaze -First off, you're wrong. But you know what? I don't own you any explanation, I can do whatever I want with my love life, as can you- and here he fixed her like he meant something -And I'm sure Mimi is grown up enough to decide for herself. You're just jealous-

Sora couldn't hold it back anymore and slapped him in the face -Go to hell!-

Yamato was enraged as he touched his wounded cheek -So I guess it's fine as long as it's you and Tai, right?-

-Again with this?- Sora cried, exhausted.

Yamato lost it again -Well guess what? I don't care anymore! We broke up and god, how glad I am we did!- and as he said that, he turned his back and went his own way, not even paying attention to Sora's screams anymore. He was so done with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Mimi was bent on talking with Sora but she already made plans with Miyako to go shopping together, so she decided to sent her old friend a mail. "Sora-chan, I don't know why you flew the party the other night but if I did something wrong, I'm sorry. Please call me back" she sighed as she sent it and then went to meet Miyako, though she wasn't really in the mood for that. The other girl noticed, and while being discreet, tried to cheer her up.

-You know, I got invited to this really cool event tonight and I get to bring a plus one. Would you like to come with me?- she proposed, excited.

-Me?- Mimi was surprised -What about Ken?-

-Oh- Miyako laughed it off -He doesn't really like things like that, you know how serious he is- Ken had been her boyfriend for a few years now.

-I guess- Mimi carefully considered the invitation -Okay, it won't hurt to meet new people and have fun- she smiled, convinced that she needed to get out of her apartment and meet people, or she would become too depressed.

-Then let's get you a nice dress for the occasion- Miyako took advantage of the situation and dragged her friend along at full speed in the mall.

The event that night was at a new underground club, very edgy and cool, located in a basement. Mimi met Miyako at the station and they walked their way to the club. There was live music and it was literally packed. They both opted for casual outfits, Miyako wearing a jeans skirt and a stripy jumper with combat boots, Mimi choose black skinny jeans, a little bit ripped down her knees, topped with a simple white t-shirt and the catchphrase 'YOLO'. They took their jackets off and started getting into the atmosphere.

-Oh wow!- she looked around -Do you come to place like these often?-

-It's my first time actually. My older sister invited me-

It wasn't long since Mimi began to dance and a few boys already tried to chat her up, she flirted a bit but wouldn't give in -she wasn't interested, she just wanted to have fun.

-Wow, Mimi-san you're as popular as ever!- Miyako said, excitedly.

Mimi laughed -I'm just the odd returnee. Trust me, the curiosity dies down fast- she took a sip of a drink that was offered to her -Ew beer!-

-I don't think it's just that. You give off a positive energy, you're like the sun!-

-Now now, don't make me blush. I still have to go through the new high school-

-I'm sure you'll be fine and have lots of boys under your feet- Miyako arched her eyebrows, hinting of something naughty and made Mimi laugh again.

A new song started on and Mimi gasped -I love this song!- dragging Miyako to dance with her, despite her initial unwillingness.

The night was fun, exactly what Mimi needed and she couldn't thank her friend enough for that. She also met a lot of new people and exchanged e-mail with them.

When she got back home Mimi checked her phone, but Sora still hadn't replied.

-Oh well- Mimi sighed disappointed -Whatever is going on with her, we need to fix it soon. In two days I'll go back to school and I could really use my bestfriend.- she talked to herself, looking at old pictures. That nostalgia made her call someone in the middle of the night, as she felt so lonely she couldn't bear it. She cried herself to sleep, looking at her phone, with a picture of her and a boy in New York the year before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Mimi picked up her guts and went to Sora's house. The girl herself opened the door.

-Mimi..- she was in her sweatpants and seemed surprised to see her -What's up?-

-What do you mean 'what's up'? You never replied to me..Are you okay?- she didn't want to be pushy but was really concerned.

-Oh.. sorry, I must have forgotten. It's all ok don't worry, I wasn't really feeling well that night, sorry for the party- she said in a hurry, not making eye-contact with her at all.

-Sora..- Mimi could see right through her.

-I'd invite you over for tea but I have to go out in 5 minutes- she excused herself -I'll call you- then closed the door on her face.

Something was really wrong, but there was nothing more Mimi could do at that point. She went grab an americano coffee, then she noticed she got a text. 'Tonight at Saki's, are you in?', was the invite of one of the people she met the night before at the club, plus all the info to get to the place.

-Why not?- she was feeling really down and was sure that get-together could lift her spirit. She typed her reply fast 'I'll be there'.

Mimi was alone all day and since Miyako couldn't go to the party that night, she'd be solo. 'Whatever, I'm a strong independent woman' she repeated herself, noting she went out alone a lot back in America, to meet friends and such.

She opted for black pleather pants, stilettos, a turtle neck ribbed reddish crop-top and big circle earrings. She let her hair free and applied just a lip gloss and mascara to complete her look. 'Great!' she smirked in the mirror and was ready to get out. Saki's was a popular but little live-house in Shinjuku, it had kind of a rock-90s vibe to it too, some people were outside smoking and chatting. Mimi waved to some of them whom she recognized from the party with Miyako, she could already hear the music from outside even though it was just 9.30PM.

-Hey Mimi!- a girl with short black hair grabbed her happily. They had to yell because the music was really loud.

-Oh, Mina! Great to see you again!- another one of her recent acquitances.

-Come, I'll introduce you to some really cool people- she said, winking and made her way to a group of people.

-Wow this band is really good! What are they called, again?- said one, catching Mimi's attention for the first time. Oh yeah, the music. She was so busy talking (more like yelling) that she didn't notice the band on the small stage. But then again, there were lots of people and she couldn't really see.. Oh wait!

'Oh god.. just my luck' she thought, while making a face, looking at someone in front of her.

-What is it?- asked the guy aloud -Do you know someone in the band?-

-Uh..yeah, him- Mimi yelled -That's Yamato!- she pointed to the singer.

-Ohhh, Yamato! I know him too- another girl of the group added, smirking -Very intimately- elbowing Mimi too, with complicity.

Mimi raised her eyebrows to the sky, then realized -No no no! Not what you're thinking, he's just a childhood friend- though blushing unwillingly. That girl, not really buying her story, Mimi was about to say something else to her while she spotted another blonde head in the audience. Someone she knew very well. This time though she smiled and suddenly went up to him, grabbing him by one shoulder.

-Hey Takeru! What are you doing here?-

-Mimi-san!- he hugged her happily -What a coincidence to meet you here!- he was right below the stage, holding on the barrier, cool in his casual attire.

-I know, right?- she laughed -Do you often go to your brother's shows?-

-Mmm- he nodded -I'm a fan- and flashed a huge smile.

-Where's your girlfriend?- asked Mimi, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Takeru chuckled, seeing her reaction -Sorry, I'm by myself tonight-

Mimi didn't inquire any further, also because she could tell things were going well between them from his face, then put her arm around his shoulder -Well, not anymore!- they had fun and talked for a bit (as much as the loud music allowed) then she got drag out by her new friends, promising to come back to him in a moment.

After a while she got out of the club and sighed with relief. God it was so stuffed down there! She could not breathe or move freely and that kind of bothered her, altough she was having fun. Mimi loved the attention and being with people but after a while she needed to be alone, to collect her thought and enjoy her surrounding in silence, that's how she really was.

Mimi was now on the back side of the club, a small enclosed space, facing with tall buildings. She rested her arms on the fence and grabbed something from her jacket. She lighted her cigarette and took a puff, looking somewhere in front of her. Though it was not an habit, she enjoyed smoking from time to time. Another little secret very few people knew about her.

The back door sometimes opened and closed and she didn't really pay much attention to it, until a voice reached her.

-Can I borrow your lighter?- a stretching hand just beside her.

-Sure- slightly startled, she came back to reality. She turned around, lighter in her hand, and gasped at the view in front of her eyes -Ugh!-

-Not even greeting now?- Yamato grinned, took the lighter and used it for the cigarette laying in his mouth. -I'm really learning new things about you, uh?- he said looking at her from the side. That damn grin pasted on his face, as if it meant who knows what, pissed her off SO much!

-Shut it- she snorted, taking another puff. Then noticing his gaze on her, and bothered by it, she looked back at him -What?-

-Nothing- he shrugged, amused -Didn't know this side of you-

Her eyebrow lifted again -Yeah, I can guess exactly what kinda picture you have of me- she returned to her old position and chuckled.

Yamato looked at her, this time closely. This surely wasn't the same Mimi he knew and he kind of liked that.

-Is the music to your liking?- he teased.

She replied on the same tone -Oh, I don't know, I think the singer is a bit too full of himself-

-Really?- this time it was him who raised an eyebrow, enjoying that little game quite a bit. -Maybe you should hear what he says about that-

Mimi turned, smirking -I don't think he's the type to listen- she said, facing him and leaving just a tiny distance between them. But she soon regretted doing that, as she felt a knot forming in her stomach. 'What the hell..? Why was she so nervous now? And what was that situation?!'

On the other hand Yamato was also feeling weird, by now he had realized he was attracted to her and was trying to cling to his rationality to stop his hormones. Who was this sexy young woman in front of him? Her moisted cherry lips catched his attention, unconsciously he moved closer to her, now just a few cm next to each other.

None moving or saying anything. The tension was palpable, almost like electricity run between them.

Then the door slammed open and a voice yelled -Yamato, break's over!- he waved in response, turned off his cigarette, and alas break away from their contact. Quickly, he placed his mouth near her ear and whispered -See you later- then taking off to the stage, leaving Mimi there, blushing and beside herself.

-IDIOT!- she screamed, holding onto her ear, but it was too late to be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

to be continued..


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW DAY**

The sun peaked through the pink curtains, making the room brighter and warm, a sudden bothered muttering could be heard under the heavy blankets. It was sunday, just a day before school begun and, at 10 AM, Mimi was just waking up. She reluctantly opened her eyes and checked her phone first thing -Oh damn- she gasped looking at the time, though she had nothing to do that day, she feared to wake up late for her first day at school too. She kicked off the blankets and stretched her arms -Mmm!- trying to recollect the events of the night before.

After meeting Yamato, Mimi hung out with her new friends and Takeru until the show was over. She didn't talk to the older Ishida again, though Takeru asked her to come with him backstage and meet the band, she went straight home. She just couldn't keep a straight face after their little meet-up. Just thinking about it, his lips a few cm away from her ear and his breathe on her face, made her heart pound.

-Gaah!- she covered her face, in embarrassment -What the heck is wrong with me!- then, recovering from that memory, she checked her phone again, she got a few texts and a missed call. Most of them were from her new 'friends', she really got along well with most of them especially Mina, too bad they all went to a different high school or college. The call was from none other than Sora, Mimi was so shocked she almost dropped her phone but was quick to call her back.

After a few seconds a voice answered -Hello?-

-Sora! Sorry I missed your call, I just woke up- Mimi hastily said.

-No problem- the girl chucked a little -I know it's sunday- she seemed normal, calm like always.

-So..- Mimi gulped -How are you?-

A long pause -Fine, really.- she finally said.

-Are you holding back with me Sora?- Mimi felt a lump in her throat -Please, just tell me honestly what's the matter- she was trying her best not to cry.

-Mimi.. I'm so sorry.. I don't know what's happening with me..why I reacted that way..I know I was wrong, but I just couldn't stop.- her voice trembled a bit -I'm sorry that I hurt you, I didn't mean to.- she confessed.

-So you do still love Yamato- Mimi stated.

-No..it's just a left-over feeling, nothing more.- that she said, but it didn't feel right to Mimi.

-Sora..- Mimi treated up a little, trying to control her emotions.

-So, then- Sora tried to change subject -See you tomorrow at school?-

-Yeah.. tomorrow is the day.-

After a few minutes of meaningless chat, Mimi put away her phone, thinking deeply about the situation. She didn't want to meddle in Sora and Yamato business but somehow she did and now Sora was mad at her. What did she even do, anyway? Just because they had some kinda moments together.. no, that didn't mean anything. Yamato was still her grumpy childhood friend and Sora her bestfriend, nothing more.

She looked at her uniform, hanging on her door. Black skirt with a grey cardigan and a light blue jacket, under a white shirt with a red ribbon or tie. It was pretty nice, actually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day came and so Mimi's high school debut in Japan, she was nervous but was lucky enough to be warmly welcomed by all her new classmates. She didn't have time to go around looking for her old friends since she was stopped by some of her classmates who wanted to get to know her. Finally, at lunch time she was free. She didn't prepare a bento, honestly she was just too lazy for that, so she had to go to the school cafeteria and grab a sandwich.

-Oh god, what is this crowd- she sighed as she saw the sea of people before her, waiting to grab lunch. -Damn it all- she stomped her foot and decide to forcefully break in and go ahead. -Grr let me through!- she pushed and grabbed some people, didn't even see who, till someone patted her back.

-Yo!- Tai waved to her, flashing a handsome smile. -Waiting in line?-

-Tai!- she half-hugged him without thinking, seeing him always made her feel happy -I thought for sure you'd have a bento?-

-Gah- he grumbled -No chance. My mom and sister are in the 'do it yourself-you're old enough' league- he twisted his mouth to express his disappointment.

Mimi laughed -Well, they are sort of right. Though it's so nice to have a bento- she said with dreamy eyes.

Tai chuckled, remembering Mimi's awful cooking skills -Yeah- then pointing at the people in front of her - What sandwich do you want? I'll get it for you too-

-Really? You're my savior! Just the regular please!- she beamed and got out of the crowd -I'll be waiting here!- she screamed, while Tai pushed and run through all the people.

-What a bunch of savages- Mimi muttered, lying against the wall at the back of the cafeteria.

-Really? Didn't you push a bunch of them, though?- a voice came behind her and startled her.

-Gyah!- she turned, mad, not surprised to see Yamato -Would you stop scaring me like this every fucking time?-

-Why? It's so fun- he smirked, teasing her, while munching on a yakisoba sandwich.

-Tsk- she was about to talk back when she remembered something -Ah! When do you plan on giving back the t-shirt I lent you?- she glared at him.

-Oh right.. I forgot- Yamato scratched one eyebrow and looked up, lost in thoughts.

Just then Taichi made his way back, panting -Damn these guys..- and handed Mimi her sandwich -Hey Matt!- he greeted, a weird look in his eyes.

-Yo- Yamato touched lightly his shoulder.

-Mimi, have you seen Koushiro?- asked Taichi while moving along with them in the hallway.

-Nope, we're in different classes- she shrugged -Too bad-

-I see, well, I'm gonna go find him for a bit- he excused himself and hurried off -See you later guys-

-Escaping, isn't he?- commented Mimi, looking at Yamato.

The blonde boy didn't answer so she kept on going -Did you guys fight again?-

-No, I think he's just avoiding a certain someone- he made a significant look.

-Oh.. I see now- then she stopped -I think I'll go find this certain someone, since you two seem to avoid her so bad-

-Whatever- he rolled his eyes -Wait- the he suddenly stopped her by her arm -Do you have a smoke?-

-W-What..!- Mimi froze for a minute then came to her senses again -Are you crazy?- she whispered, angry and bewildered -We're in school!-

-Calm down, I was just asking a question-

-Well I don't- but then added -Not here- she looked around to see if someone heard her -Bye- then stormed off.

Yamato kept on smirking, for some reason he found her to be very funny.

Mimi muttered all the way till Sora's class -What wrong with him- things along this line, but still blushed unwillingly. Damn him and his sexy appearance! Why did she become so conscious of him all of sudden? Sure, Yamato had always been good looking but she never cared for him that way. And now she couldn't even look at him in the eyes without feeling a knot in her stomach.. Mimi wanted to scream and pound her head on the wall but somehow managed to calm herself. It was nothing, just momentary insanity or jet lag. Actually he just got on her nerves, yep, that was all, she was confusing hate for something else. Definitely, she could never have a crush on Yamato Ishida! She shook her head and went into Sora's class.

-Hi, excuse me, is Sora here?- she asked a girl near the door.

-Takenouchi-san? I think just went to her tennis club-

-Oh..of course. Thank you- she left disappointed. What an idiot she was, of course Sora was with her club-members. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Sora was still mad at her. She suddenly felt so alone it almost crushed her, all her old friends were scattered and nobody cared about her, so she decided to go back to her class and enjoy some new company. Whatever, fuck them. But then, while she was having lunch with a couple of girls in her class Koushiro, Tai and Yamato knocked on the door and made their entrance. They had decided to spend some time with her, specifically their lunch, and went to find her together. Mimi was so happy she almost treated up and offered to buy them a drink.

She went off to search for a vending machine but was knocked on the head by something after a little while. -You forgot your purse on the desk, silly-

Her heart skipped a beat. She could recognize that voice anywhere, it was hunting her. -Yamato..-

The blonde boy rolled her round purse in front of her face -You also forgot the others' orders- he looked at her doubting her sanity.

-Crap, you're right!- she smacked her forehead, forcing herself to concentrate and not look at him for any reason.

-Thank you Yamato.. is what you should be saying, right?- he teased, smirking again.

-Yeah yeah, whatever you say- she rolled her eyes and took the purse -So, what do you boys want?-

-Mmm- Yamato leaned back a bit and seemed to gather his thoughts -Black coffee, green tea and orange juice-

-Ok, done. Let's see- she looked at all the different drinks on display -I'll get strawberry milk for me- she grinned, talking to herself. Oddly, he kept looking at her, without saying a word. Mimi was picking up the drinks and felt his gaze all over her, causing her to be unstable and drop them all while blush violently.

-Damn- she bent to pick them up, grabbing a couple of cans while Yamato's hand grabbed the others. When she lift her eyes she met his. His hair were the messy-on-purpose kind of cool, his shirt was outside his pants and slightly unbuttoned, making his pale skin and a short necklace show. Mimi gulped, not noticing the same thing was happening to her. As she bent to take the drinks her unbuttoned shirt showed her cream tank top and bra. Yamato couldn't help but look, before focusing on her eyes.

That awkwardness lasted a few seconds before they went back and handed the drinks to their friends. When the bell rang, they all bid goodbye to her with Koushiro adding -I'm next door, so if you need anything, you know..-

-Thank you, Kou-kun- Mimi smiled, grateful to have such amazing friends -Same applies to you!- and winked, making Koushiro blush and everyone else laugh.

-Wow Mimi, your friends are so hot!- her classmates fawned, all excited -I hope they'll come having lunch here everyday- added the other one, making Mimi laugh again.

Yep, they were hot and above all popular. Yamato was the frontman of indie-band that was getting fairly known, Taichi was the captain of the football club and Koushiro was a computer genius already working for companies. Most of girls, though, were looking at Yamato and Taichi, Mimi noticed. They both were handsome but had opposite personalities, one outgoing and cheerful the other grumpy and mysterious. They didn't seem to care at all though.

"It must have been hard for Sora" Mimi thought, looking at how groups of girls circled the duo everywhere they went. "So annoying!" she made a face, sure that they also must be thinking that, especially given Yamato's bothered expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of the day came, finally. Mimi stretched her arms, it was so tiring sitting down for so many hours and she was a little behind in her japanese so she couldn't understand everything. A knock on the door woke her -Hey Mimi- it was Sora, ready to leave and smiling -Wanna go home together?-

-Sora!- Mimi beamed -Don't you have club practice today?- she asked while running towards her.

-Oh no, we met up earlier to discuss the freshmen recruits and that's it. We still need to prep the court before playing- she explained.

Mimi nodded, so that's why she was over there, she wasn't avoiding her!

-Speaking of which, do you plan to join any club?-

-Mmm, I don't think so- Mimi wore her pink fluffy scarf, waved goodbye to a few classmates and walked away with Sora -I just took a look at the clubs list but I'm not interested in any of them-

-I see, well, if you change your mind I could alway teach you tennis- the older girl winked.

-What about everyone else?- Mimi asked -I didn't see Koushiro leaving-

-He sometimes is at the computer club, but since he's so busy with projects and work they often let him off the hook- Sora chuckled -Taichi practice everyday, except weekends as far as I know. Yamato.. - she paused - Last year he joined the light music club but I don't know what he plans to do this year.. -

-I-is that so? And how was your day?- Mimi tried to change the subject, seeing as her face went dark.

-Me? Well, same as usual and oh! I was asked to join the student council, but I'll have to ask the club capitan first. -

-Really? It kind of fits you though.- Mimi smiled -You're gonna be busy!-

-I guess so- they were now outside school, on their way to the station -Sorry I won't be able to walk home with you anymore, with all the clubs and stuff- she sighed.

-Don't worry, I get it- Mimi twisted some strand of hair on her finger, hesitant -Um, is it okay if I come to your class to hang sometime?-

-Sure, I'd love to!- the short hair girl exclaimed -I'll introduce you to my classmates and we can have lunch together- she looked excited and that made Mimi happy.

They parted ways, hugging, and Mimi reached home soon. That went so well, she felt like she finally had her bestfriend back (kind of)! She mentally scrolled through the day, all the new faces, the teachers, her old friends.. her mind stopped on Yamato.. her heart instantly skipped a beat. Right, what was she gonna do about that?

 **To be continued..**


	6. Chapter 6

**PAST AND REGRETS**

*This chapter has some mild sexual content, be aware*

Time went by fast, two weeks already passed, normality was kicking in, everyday was kind of the same, and so Mimi soon got used to her new class and school. She became close to a couple of girls in her class but other than that was friendly with everybody and they were to her as well, Mimi was liked everywhere she went and so life was easy at school. Her relationship with Sora was also going well, they often had lunch together, and she made sure to meet up with everyone else at least once a day -usually in the cafeteria for Taichi and Yamato. As for the latter, Mimi tried her best not to be alone with him at all since she still felt so confused.

That day Mimi was going to go to a new crepe place with a few classmates after school, first outing with them, and she was excited for that.

-Are you ready?- a girl with heavy bangs asked her.

-Yep- she wore her favorite pink scarf and followed the small group outside school. Some of them wore a coat, some other didn't and just had their cardigans and jackets on.

It was almost April and the flower blossomed everywhere, the air was chilly but not so cold anymore. Mimi breathed in, happy. She was finally settling and was getting used to her life in Tokyo by herself. She had a few places she loved and tried to visit as soon as she could, a park she went often on sunny days and now she was about to discover a creperie!

-I was really craving some sweets!- she confessed and started chatting up along the way.

She got a strawberry crepe with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, chatted happily until everybody went home. As for her, she had time to kill so she wondered around for a bit until she stopped in front of a record store.

-Oh yeah baby!- she grinned and entered, the store was on two floors and there was actually a huge sale. She flipped through some magazines before entering the CD section, where she spent almost an hour until a CD caught her attention. She stared at it for a good minute then left it, then picked it up again. It was Metallica's 'Ride the Lighting', something very close to her because it reminded her of someone she left in New York.

-Goddammit, I shouldn't be like this- she muttered, biting her lower lip, trying to fight her urge. In the end she just had to buy it.

She went grocery shopping, then home and quickly put the cd on her stereo.. tears flowed down her cheeks as the music went down and she sobbed thinking back of all their moments together. She missed him. Even now, after all that went through with them, she missed him at times. Maybe it was because she felt lonely, in that apartment by herself, without her parents or her american friends, without him holding her and telling her it was all going to be okay. Tokyo was beautiful, it was nice being back, and she loved her old friends, but who was she kidding? She felt loneliest than ever.

She called her bestfriend in America, Vicky, to vent and catch up. She needed some support.

-Mimi..I'd hug you now if I were there.- she comforted her -But you need to stop, seriously, you two were great as friends but terrible as a couple. You forgot because you're feeling a little bit lonely. Now, please, do me a favor and get rid of all the stuff that reminds you of him. Promise!- Mimi promised she would do that, and indeed she took out a box and started putting some stuff in it, first of all the CD she just bought.

She opened a drawer, moved her clothes away, put some in the box, but didn't find what she was looking for. That t-shirt.. -Oh no, Yamato still has it!- she whined. It had been so long she forgot, she picked up her phone from her pocket and texted him "If you don't bring my t-shirt to school tomorrow, I'm going to kick your ass." There, done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamato was at his band's practice when he got the text, he didn't check it until he finished and was about to go home. He arched an eyebrow as he read it.

-She's gonna kick my ass, huh? I'd like to see her trying- he said to himself, amused. He got on his motorbike and headed home, his father was almost never home because of his job so Yamato cooked himself some dinner and then turned the tv on. He often found himself thinking about Mimi lately.. why, he was not sure. She surely had become hot and aroused him in many ways, from her curves to her general behavior. It was nice chatting with her now, not as annoying as he recalled it and honestly, a few minutes at school weren't enough.

Not to mention how she drastically changed from school to night, she became another person entirely. He snickered, thinking about her smoking habit being a secret. He couldn't stop but tease her everytime he met her (oh how he loved to teaser her!), making her mad with rage, though he sometimes saw her blushing and hiding it. Somehow, it was still the same old Mimi but he just wasn't interested before..he had Sora.

Just thinking about her name made him kicking a pillow away from the couch he was sitting on. He still hadn't made up with her, it was impossible, and frankly way too tiring. Whatever, things were fine without her. He resumed his friendship with Tai and was hanging out with everyone else' besides her.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he just noticed his cellphone had been ringing for a while.

-Yo, what's up?-

-Finally! Are you up for a drink and some music tonight?- it was one of his bandmates, the bass player, Yoshiki.

-Um, yeah. I could use some fun- he answered and got ready to go.

When he came back home, he wasn't alone. One of the perks of his father working so much was that he could bring girls home without worrying. Not that he was a womanizer, though his friends liked to joke about that, but since he broke up with Sora he had a few 'adventures' and if he got the chance he surely as hell would catch it.

And so he did that night, he struggled to open the door as he was too busy kissing the hot brunette he brought back. When they managed to enter the apartment, he pushed her on the closed door and eagerly resumed kissing her. She was wearing a short and tight black dress, her hair were long and light brown with some pink streaks in it. She seemed older, but he didn't really know, he just wanted to get some steam off and she was willing to have a one-night-stand. Somehow, he was instantly draw to her.

Maybe she reminded him of someone..

-Ah- she sighed, stopping for breathing. Her long lashes covered a pair of brown doe eyes that looked at him with desire.

No doubt about it, she resembled Mimi! That realization made him shiver but at the same time filled him up with overwhelming passion. Despite that, Yamato didn't stop to think much, he put his hands on her hips and started to undress her, with her followed along pretty soon. Not much time passed when they ended up on the couch where, after some foreplay, he finally entered her.

When reality hit him, he already came on her twice. Soon after he detached himself, she didn't mind and kissed him goodbye, making him promise to call her again.

He plopped down on the same couch where the deed was consumed -I must have lost my mind- he lit a cigarette and ran a hand through his messy hair. He just had sex with a Mimi-look-alike. It couldn't get any worse. Or maybe yes, since he just pictured having sex with Mimi herself during the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other hand, Mimi was now much calmer. It was already late, so she changed into her pajama and ate a small conbini dinner (she really hated cooking), also she caught up with some homework. Her japanese was slowly improving thanks to Sora's teachings during lunch and sometimes after school and she really didn't have big problems in other subjects, except maybe math and history. She sighed but was excited since she just received an invitation for a club that weekend, she couldn't wait to meet Mina and the others again!

Since school began she could hang out just on the weekends; it was a bummer since most of her new aquitances were in college and didn't have the same problems, but they all seemed to like her and understand her position, so they didn't put any pressure on her. Moreover, Mina was also an highschool student (though in her last year), they got along well, she was gradually becoming a friend to Mimi, though she didn't have a heart-to-heart talk with her yet.

-Oh well, time will tell! Goodnight!- she kissed goodnight to a few picture on her bedside table, one with her parents from a few years back, another one with her friends in America and the other with all the digidestined children. She focused on that for a moment, then turned off the lamp and closed her eyes.

 **To be continued..**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHATEVER IT MEANS**

The fated weekend came, freeing all the stressed students of school and Mimi was one of them. She couldn't wait to dance and listen to some live music with her friends, she had so much on her mind that she really needed to relax. She picked a jeans mini skirt, knees-high black boots and a simple white t-shirt she intended to tuck into her skirt. To spice things up a little, she added a long gold metallic necklace, a black envelope bag, did a light smokey eyes and added a little bit of lip gloss. She finished her look by adding a bit of glitter on her hair, loose on her shoulder, and wearing a long black coat.

-P-e-r-f-e-c-t!- she exclaimed looking at the mirror -If I can say so myself- she sent a picture to Mina and Miyako for approval, which they did with full marks.

She met with Mina after a little while, in front of the club. Mina was in her last year of high school, working on as a PR-kind of type in the indie club scene, had a huge network and was really nice. She had short black hair, in a straight bob, her style was very edgy and cool like it was out of a magazine.

-Mina!- Mimi called, running to her -So nice to finally see you!-

The girl smiled at her, returning the greeting -Yup! You look fantastic by the way- she whistled at her -So, this is a new-ish club, I don't really know the owner but some people who work here told me the music is good and so is the company- she winked at Mimi -We're gonna have a great time-

Mimi was hyper on energy and went in, the lights were dim and red and it was already packed at 10PM. Music had already started, it was a band Mimi didn't know, so she went to the drink station to order a cola and met up with some other people of her new group. Mina, Ryouta and Keisuke were regulars and Mimi knew them well by know, so they hung out and started to dance.

-Isn't this a BIG BANG song?- Mimi yelled to one of her friends.

-Yeah, they do many covers- answered Ryouta, a really lanky guy with red bleached hair, pointing at the band on the small uplifted stage.

-I love BIG BANG!- Mimi replied, smiling and jumping around.

After a while of dancing wildly she excused herself in search of the bathroom, the line was so long she had to wait outside, she was just lying on the wall while playing with her phone when she met eyes with a guy passing by, someone she recognized straightaway. He was with two other guys she never saw before. For sure, they made and hansome trio, all different but with a rock-ish appearance to them, though Yamato still beat them all.

-Yamato!?- she called before realizing 'Crap. Why didn't I ignore him?'

He turned around and was stunned for a moment -Mimi- his friends eyeing her openly -We hang at the same places, uh?- he smiled, while appreciating her whole look.

-Hey dude, won't you introduce your friends?- one of Yamato's friends elbowed him.

The blonde rolled his eyes -Mimi, Yoshiki and Suzaku- he said monotone and quite bothered, pointing at the two guys on his sides.

-Hey- Mimi shook their hands, smiling.

-Where did you hide such a beauty, man?- said Suzaku, looking at Mimi with lecherous eyes.

Yamato grabbed his friends by their necks -Nevermind them, see you Mimi- and dragged them away, despite their loud complaints.

So that was official, Yamato and her went to the same places and that's why they often ran into each others. 'No wonder' Mimi thought, then chuckled thinking about Yamato's annoyance at his friends. Anyway, there were a lot of people and it would have been difficult to meet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Okay okay, enough, we got that!- Yoshiki gasped, freeing himself from Yamato's arm. -Cough-

-Dude, chill out. We were just being nice to your friend- the other said, pouting -Also, didn't we promise to introduce hot girls to each other?-

-Stop that, she's a childhood friend- Yamato stated, clearly annoyed -So keep away and try to behave-

-Alright, I just said she was hot, god.. - he gave him a weird look -Wait..do you like her?-

-Huh?- Yamato froze him on the spot with just one of his famous icy glares, now he was starting to get really pissed.

Yoshiki, who seemed the mature one out of them, interrupted -He needs some air, ignore him- patting the blonde and taking their other friend outside.

"Perfect, just perfect" Yamato thought, annoyed. Of all people he had to run into Mimi even outside school, just when he was trying to clear his mind. After the night with that girl he was grumpier than usual, not that it was weird since he couldn't get much sleep.. all he could think about was that girl, Mimi, their faces swapping, her body on his..

-Dammit!- he tried to calm down and went to the bar, near the crowd of people dancing, he needed to drink something fresh. He ordered a lemon soda and was sipping his drink when he saw it.

Mimi was there, in the dancing crowd, just a few meters form him, her already short skirt lifting slightly at her every move. Suddenly a guy got close to her, Yamato couldn't see very well but the next scene had Mimi trying to slap the guy and the latter hugging her from behind, restraining her moves.

Yamato didn't even have to think twice, his body moved on his own. A few seconds later, full of rage, he was punching the guy in the face and dragging Mimi away.

-Yama-Yamato!- Mimi gasped, trying to keep his pace -Stop!- they were outside now, just in the narrow back-alley of that very club.

-Thank you, but you really didn't need to punch him- Yamato had always been violent and getting into trouble, as far as she remembered.

He released her hand, quite harshly at that, and turned around, his eyes burning. -What the fuck was that?-

-That's what I want to know- Mimi sighed, resting on the wall full of posters -That creep just popped out of nowhere- she trembled at the memory, he put his hands on her.

-Why aren't you more careful?!- he yelled, running a hand through his hair. He always did that when he was nervous. -I can't be your babysitter!-

-What?- Mimi stared at him, shocked -That's not my fault!-

-Maybe you shouldn't go to clubs- he reasoned outloud, pacing back and forth the small alley, somewhat angry. The pent-up stress all coming out now.

-WHAT?- the girl was bewildered -How dare you tell me what to do! I'm not some helpless child, I can look after myself!- she screamed.

-Yeah, I saw that!- he screamed back -What would you have done had I not been there?- he was now standing in front of her, his cold eyes staring into hers.

-I would have kicked him in the nuts!- Mimi replied, confident, staring back, not impressed at all by his attitude.

But that answer combined with her firm and confident look just were too much for Yamato -Pfffft- he burst out laughing, the tense atmosphere from before shattered in a second.

-You know you're crazy, right?- Mimi sighed, still puzzled at his mood swings.

-Sorry, it was too funny- he was still laughing, leaning onto the wall with one hand.

-I assure you I'd have no problem doing that, if you don't believe me- she replied, half serious and half amused by his weird behavior.

-Yeah?- he got dangerously close to her -I'm still waiting for you to kick my ass- his face now a few cm from hers -You know, for the t-shirt and all- he smirked.

She didn't waver and played the game -I could very well do that right now- added instead.

-Don't think I'd let you do that without defending myself- he whispered now, chuckling, his nose touching her right ear.

The girl smirked and was about to lift her leg and kick him for real when he put his knee in between her legs, stopping her -Game over- an amused spark in his eyes.

Mimi felt her heart beating faster and her breath getting shorter, the familiar knot in the stomach coming back in full force, a soft blush coloring her cheeks.

"Oh god", she could look directly into his sea-blue eyes and feel his breath on her face.

Yamato closed the remaining distance with a sprint "Fuck it" was all he thought, he couldn't go against his instincts anymore so he turned off his brain.

-Yama-wha- Mimi could only mutter, her breasts now pressed against his chest, he brushed her cheeks with his fingers and slowly approached her lips.

Mimi didn't fight it, on the opposite, she parted her lips, inviting him, lost in the lust she kept restrained for too long. The kiss started slowly and fully transformed in a wild dance of their tongues, with no rest, their bodies clinging to each others. The urge of their bodies, unleashed passion all flowed into that kiss. Kisses, to be more specific.

When it was finally time to break away and take a breath, they stopped. They looked at each others, panting, still half-hugging. The awkwardness was real, they both released their contact and just stood there for a few seconds, still catching their breath, and on the situation, not saying a word. What was there to say anyway?

It wasn't over, they both knew this, as their hot bodies and flushed faces could confirm.

Mimi touched her lips, she could still feel his tongue all over hers and his flavor. She blushed -I have to go- she managed to say, before running inside the club again and disappearing.

Yamato didn't stop her, his reason started kicking in again and he was as shocked as he was aroused. He really did it, he went and kiss her. Mimi. He kissed Mimi, no, to be more accurate, he french-kissed her. And she responded. Did that mean..?

That night, at home in their respective beds, they both pleasured themselves using those memories from before.

 **To be continued..**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Sorry for the long(ish) wait but ,even though I might take a few other pauses, I'll finish this story. It is longer than I expected it to be though.. I don't know if I like it -and maybe I don't know how to be concise. Anyway, thanks for those of you who still follow me and root for Mimato! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**GUILT**

* * *

'I'm a horrible person.'

That was Mimi first thought as soon as she woke up, after a night full of dreams of Yamato and memories of the night before. She betrayed her bestfriend and yet, on the other side, all she could do was thinking about him, his hands on her hips, his hot kisses and his deep blue eyes.

Damn.

It was happening again, she felt hot 'I need a cold shower asap'.

Thank god it was sunday, so she could be alone and reflect. The next day was a school day though, so she'd have to meet him, and sooner or later she would anyway, and just thinking of that paralyzed her.

That night she had another event lined up, one her friend Mina invited her to, but she didn't really feel like going. What if she'd run into Yamato again?

-What do I do- she whined, scrunching her bedsheets and hiding under the pillow.

She wanted to tell someone so bad, but who? Not the digidestined children, that was for sure. And she really didn't feel 'that' comfortable yet with Mina, to share such private details. Though, thinking back on it, she might have very well guessed, seeing how Yamato took her away from the dance-floor and her quite dishelved state when returning to her friends.

Anyway, she decided to lay low for the day and trying not to think about the whole matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday still came and with that all her problems.

-Why why why was I so stupid- she wanted to bang her head on the wall and turn back time. Now, how could she face him?

After all they kind of grew up together, like brother and sister.. -EWWWW! Great, just grossed myself out!- she wore her uniform and prepared to go to school. A disgusted grin still on her face. -Good. I won't feel anything other than disgust. Disgust is good.- she repeated to herself, like a mantra.

Mimi managed to avoid Yamato all day, and the days after that too. It's not like they met everyday before, right? It wasn't weird, at all, even though Taichi asked if something was up with them. WHY WOULD HE THINK THAT? Mimi slapped him in the back so hard when he asked it, he almost fell down.

-Geez, forget I asked then- he grumbled, patting his aching back.

-Taichi, trust me, you're just imagining things- she answered with a nervous chuckle.

-Yeah, sure. Then why are you both acting so strange?- he sure wasn't so easy to fool as he looked.

-Don't know about him, but I'm fine. F-I-N-E!- Mimi repeated, no yelled, forcing a smile and then making an excuse to escape.

-Dammit- she whined, walking fast along the school corridor, it was still lunch break but she wanted to get to her class asap and stop thinking about him. She was still walking and mumbling to herself when she bumped on someone -Sorry- she quickly apologized, without even looking and kept on walking.

It was fast but someone stopped her and pushed her on the wall, on the side of the corridor, near the stairs, in a blind spot.

-Wha- Mimi was bewildered, it was so fast she didn't even notice who she had in front of her.

-You should look at people in the eyes when you apologize- Yamato said, trapping her on the wall with his hands.

In her mind, Mimi wanted to cry. Of all the students in the school it had to be Yamato. She was so good at avoiding him the past few days.. dammit!

-Is that all?- she tried to play cool -Sorry again then- she looked at him for a spit second, she could just bear that much, and then rolled her eyes in her best 'I don't care' attitude -Can I go now?-

Yamato smirked -Why all this rush?

-Enough! Let me go!- Mimi was at her wit's end. He was so infuriating but, for some reasons, she still found him irresistible and couldn't look at him without blushing.

-Why? You got a problem?- he was clearly having fun at her expenses. -Is that the reason you've been avoiding me?-

-Uh..- Mimi froze, unable to reply back, immediately a rosy blush spread on her face. But still, she refused to look at him. It was honestly getting quite ridiculous.

-Come on, you're hurting my feelings now- Yamato teased -If memory serves me right we enjoyed ourselves the other night..-

Mimi shocked look was priceless, she pushed him back but he didn't bulge -You're a fucking jerk- she muttered, trying her best not to shout.

Yamato didn't answer, that playful look still on his face as he got closer and closer, until they were just a breath away from each other.

He lifted her chin with one hand, the other still on the wall behind them, paused for a moment -as if to give her a chance to stop him- looked at her and finally started the kiss.

She trembled under his touch, her lips felt hot and almost automatically, she responded to the kiss. Suddenly it was like a remake of the other night, this time at a slower pace. Like they had all the time in the world to explore each other's mouths, tugging, biting and sucking, except they were in school and anyone could have seen them.

They stopped to catch their breath, both panting and with bruised red lips. Yamato and Mimi looked at each other, both with a confused expression plasted on their faces.

-What are we doing?- that unexpectedly came out of Yamato's mouth, surprising the girl. She thought he had no doubt, guilt, anything.. or maybe, she just didn't think at all about his feelings at all.

Mimi grimaced, that's what she wanted to know too -I don't know..- she replied, the guilt coming back in full force and forming a knot in her stomach.

Yamato sighed, scratched his perfect unruly hair and closed the distance again -Well, I don't mind- now with a more serious air, almost angry, as if he was over it all.

-We cannot do this- Mimi tried to calm down, her heart beating faster any moment. It was like Yamato put a curse on her or something..but she couldn't forget reality.

-Let me guess.. Sora?- he clicked his tongue.

-Yamato.. she's my best friend.-

-So what?-

-You should understand better than anybody, look at what happened to you and Taichi..-

The blonde grumbled -That's different-

-How so? Sora still cares about you!-

Yamato lost his shit -She likes Taichi!-

-She's also not over you- Mimi reasoned.

-I don't fucking care! I'm over her ruling over my life even after we broke up. She made her decision and I made mine, now it's up to you- he looked in her eyes, fierce and determined.

Mimi struggled with her feelings, her body and her mind both spoke different things to her. She should have been able to take control of her reason, but she couldn't fight her feelings. She could never do that.

-Kiss me- she whispered. It was too late to stop now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-God, I feel dirty- Mimi cried, alone, sitting on the stairs. Yamato was gone now, lessons resumed and she just decided to skip them.

She liked him too much but she felt like shit for betraying her best friend like this. She needed to sort out her feelings and then tell Sora. What was she doing anyway?

It wasn't like she was going out with Yamato.. it mostly seemed like a physical relationship kinda thing. Even worse, for the matter.

Still, the lingering feeling on her lips.. she wanted more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamato, on the other hand, was as confused as Mimi. He knew he liked her, but he didn't really think about consequences or anything of that sort. He was restraining himself so much already that it seemed impossible for him to do more. He sighed heavily.

-Hey man, what's up?- Taichi looked at his friend, worried.

-Nothing-

-It doesn't seem like nothing- Taichi reasoned, very matter of fact.

-Look, I don't even know what it is. I'm basically worried over nothing. So I wasn't lying- Yamato spat, frustrated.

Taichi raised his eyebrows -Ok..- now that was weird, Yamato didn't usually gave much explanation. Surely something was eating him from the inside. Her put an hand on his blonde friend's shoulder -You can talk to me, you know-

-I don't need to- he cut him off.

Taichi could see Yamato was getting pissed off, so he waited the end of math lesson and forcefully drag him to the roof.

-Now you're gonna talk, or else I'm not gonna let you go back- he placed himself in front of the door, arms crossed together.

-Pff, you think you're gonna stop me?-

-Yeah-

-Try me- Yamato charged at Taichi full force and the two ended up on the floor, squabbling, each trying to win over the other, to no avail.

After a while and a few bruises they got tired, sat on the floor next to one another, Yamato felt like he was ready to talk.

-It's a girl- he confessed.

-Sora?- Taichi asked, nervously.

-Oh fuck it with Sora- he was getting sick and tired of hearing her name.

-HEY!- the soccer captain protested.

-Sorry. It's not her- he continued -We've got a thing going on.. but..- he put his hands in the air -I don't know what we're doing-

-Aren't you just having fun like usual?- Taichi asked innocently.

-Like usual? Wow, man, thanks for your trust- Yamato shook his head -It's different, we can't..- he sighed again.

-No, I meant, why are you so worried? You like this girl right?-

Yamato didn't answer, just scratched his head, but Tai took that as a yes.

-Then I don't see the problem. Just keep doing what you're doing. Unless, she wants more?-

-No, that's not the case. More like the opposite- he recalled her troubled expression when he left.

-She wants out?- Taichi restrained his giggles. This was rare, a girl who refused Yamato Ishida. He had to meet that unicorn.

Yamato gave him the side eye -Having fun, are you?-

-Sorry man, I think you just need to relax and see where this is going. Don't put pressure on yourself, or her for the matter, if you like her that's enough.-

Yamato patted his friend' back -Surprisingly, I might take your advice- he smirked.

-Yeah, but you might want to hear out a female's opinion on this- he shrugged, grinning and passing an extra can of juice to Yamato.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued..


	9. Chapter 9

_**LOSING CONTROL**_

* * *

Some days went by, unnoticed. Things were still awkward between Mimi and Yamato, but luckily they didn't have any opportunity to meet after the last time. Mimi could blush just by remembering; that 'Kiss me' she said to him, of all the things she could say.. how was she supposed to face him now? He surely wouldn't let this get away without teasing her to no end. And then there was Sora, who she was careful to avoid as much as possible during school.

-Mimi, wait!- a red-headed girl called her, classes had ended and students were in the hallway getting ready to leave.

Mimi froze on the spot and turned around, trying her best happy face -Hi Sora! How are you?-

-Seriously!- Sora put her hands on her waist and started reprimanding her -Where have you been? It's been days! I've been searching for you, but you were so evasive- her face softened into a worried look -Did something happen?-

God, why was Sora always that intuitive?

-Not really, sorry to have worried you. I was just busy and you know, I lost track of time- usually she was good at lying but Sora knew her well and could tell a lie from afar; indeed she was not very convinced by Mimi's act.

-Mmm, if you say so. You know I'm always there for you, right?- she smiled sweetly.

-I know, thank you Sora- Mimi hugged her suddenly, her heart feeling crushed, she wanted to tell her so bad but how could she?

-It's alright- Sora patted her back and then trying to lift the mood, asked -Why don't we walk to the station together?-

They did and talked about school, tv shows and other frivolous things until they bid goodbye at their respective stops.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Finally at home, Mimi sighed.

-This is gonna end really badly- she threw her shoes and bag in the entrance and plopped on the couch. She picked up her cellphone from the pocket of her uniform and noticed some unread messages in two chats. One was from the digidestined group and the other from Mina.

-Let's see Mina first. Cool event in a new club today.. mm, I dunno- she didn't answer yet and went for the other chat -Planning a get-together again, this weekend- she looked at the replies. Joe, Ken and Cody were busy studying but the others seemed fine with it. Mimi sighed again -I don't wanna go- she cried, knowing none could hear her.

She didn't really feel like meeting Yamato, Sora or even Taichi. But she just couldn't come up with a good excuse and, pressed by the others (especially Taichi and Sora) she said yes. Same she did with Mina.

-To hell with everything- she closed her eyes and took a short nap on the couch, only to be awaken by her alarm.

It was time go get ready for her club appointment with Mina. Usually, she refused to go out at night on a weekday but she felt she needed a distraction and didn't want to be alone in her own apartment. She really didn't bother and chose comfortable black and white clothes and very simple make-up.

-Well, tomorrow is friday. Nobody will notice if I sleep during class- she hummed a song that popped in her mind and started to get dressed.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The meeting at the new underground club didn't go as well, the music was too loud and definitely not good. So the group decided to take it somewhere else, Mimi, Mina, Ryouta and a couple of others headed for Ryouta's condo. It was nothing special but at least they could put some good music and actually listen to each other talk.

Mimi knew them all by then, they were mostly teenagers and college students, Mimi being the youngest among them and Ryota the oldest at 21. He was a childhood friend of Mina, sometimes worked with her, and so Mimi learnt to trust him.

They sat in circle on the floor of the largest room of the house, someone chatting happily and someone else dancing to the music at their own paces. After a while they heard the door bell, Ryota got up -I called some friends over- he explained.

A tall guy with black hair brushed on one side popped up, Mimi thought she already saw him somewhere but didn't remember where. Then, she realized, when she saw who he was with. That was Yamato's bandmate, Yoshiki, and the two of them were now together on the front door, about to come in.

Mimi froze for a momen, the she rolled her eyes. Well, she knew they hung around the same places and some of their friends knew each other so they also kind of were in the same circle, except not really.. but damn it all, she was just trying to relax with her friends for one night. Was it possible to spend a night out without having to meet Yamato?

Their eyes met and Mimi could see the blonde gasp quietly, surprised as she was to found her there. They simply nodded, acknowledging their presence.

-Come on in guys, we're just chillin'- Ryouta grinned -Well, another friend's coming over and bringing something good though- And indeed after a while, a girl with impossible long hair, showed up with several bottles of alcohol stored in her giant bag.

-Now the fun's begins!- she promised, after general presentations, wild look in her eyes as she made everyone sat down. -We're going to play a game- she put down the bottles of alcohol and smiled, wickedly. -Never have I ever.. if you've done it you take a shot!-

Ryouta shook his head -Ayaka, they're all underage besides us-

-No worries, we're responsible adults. They can sleep over here or we'll call a cab to take them home if they're wasted-

Mimi felt incredibly nervous, her hands started sweating. Usually, she would be game for almost everything, but this.. drinking shots and maybe revealing some embarrassing secret in front of people she just knew for a couple of months PLUS Yamato? No, thanks. She looked around, searching for an accomplice but nobody refused to play, not even Yamato, to Mimi's shock.

-I'll start, so you'll get the gist of it- Ayaka declared, grinning, and placing a shot of tequila in front of everybody.

Anyway now was too late to bail, and she had to keep face as Yamato was sitting across her and sometimes glancing at her, with a worried look that was starting to piss her off. He didn't need his concern, she could handle herself, and she would prove it.

-So..- she looked at every single one of them in order -I figure you'll all playing then. First round: have you ever.. cheated on someone?-

There was a pause and then some glasses raised and others just laughed, but no question asked and it was down to the next one. Mimi stayed silent, watching as Yamato didn't pick up his drink.. interesting.

Yamato, from his seat at the far end of the circle, was rolling his eyes -This is stupid-

-Ehi high school, just enjoy yourself- someone joked.

-Don't mind him, this is his happy face- his friend Yoshiki chimed in, getting a scowl in return.

The questions kept rolling, at this point both Mimi and Yamato had at least a couple of shots each.

-Have you ever.. kissed someone in this room?- it was Yoshiki's turn now, a malicious sparkle in his eyes.

-Wait wait.. - someone interrupted -What kind of kiss are we talking about?-

-Lips of course- Ayaka smiled, licking her lips as to show it -Let's say with tongue?-

Yamato and Mimi met their eyes for a second, again, he could see her furrowing her brows in a cute-pouty expression and decide what she was going to do. Eventually she shut her eyes tight and drank. He smirked and decided to go along with it, he also took a shot.

.

.

Sometime and some drinks later, the game stopped, it was getting late and most of the people there were either wasted or kept on drinking.

Mimi giggled, she was fairly drunk, though she didn't drink much (she was a lightweight). That would be the second time in her life, the first being last year in New York, at a birthday party of some friend, luckily she didn't make a fool out of herself that time. Her sense were dulled but she could still reason and put together a sentence.

-I'll take her home- Yamato stated, picking up from the floor the extra helmet he lent to Yoshiki when they came together early.

-Are you sure you'll be okay? I can call a cab- Mina added, worried about her friend and not really sure she could trust that blonde musician.

-Yeah, don't worry- and then added, towards his friend, who was about to add something mischievous -You shut up-

They waved goodbye to everyone and headed outside, without speaking a word to each other, to where Yamato parked his motorbike. The blonde glanced at childhood friend, every now and then, worried and somehow intrigued.

They reached the vehicle, he put an helmet on her head and made sure she was awake enough to not let go of him during their ride -I'm never doing this again- he mumbled. He had some drinks too, and he could feel it, but he didn't feel tipsy or anything so at least there was that.. but he oughta be careful anyway, hoping none would stop him and do a breath-check on them. Considering how young they were, they could be in a lot of trouble.

-Mimi..hold on tight- and she did, just he didn't mean _that tight_. She was completely pressed on his back, her hands wrapped around his stomach.

-Ok..here we go..- she was really trying him, and he had to focus really hard to keep his attention on the road.

-Don't fall asleep, you hear me?- he yelled at her, starting the engine.

-Alright grumpy- she giggled, Yamato rolled his eyes.

-Ok, why don't you sing me something until we reach your house?- he tried everything to keep her awake, and he finally succeeded.

Mimi stayed silent for a minute and then started singing. Yamato smiled, under his helmet, he always knew she had a good voice but it was a while since he heard her and well, even from a vocalist perspective, she was really good.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

They made it home unscathed, Mimi just humming some other song now, still clinging to him.

-Ok, we're here- he parked his motorbike and got off, almost making Mimi fall, since she was still attached to him and very unstable. She took a few step and fell on her butt.

-Ouch! Yamatoo- she whimpered, still intoxicated, stretching out her arms and giving him the puppy eyes -Help me-

Yamato didn't usually like that kind of needy attitude on girls, but oddly he found her adorable in that moment. He smiled, took her hands and puller her up with no effort.

He also had to take her up to the apartment door, Mimi could hardly walk straight and took at least 10 minutes to find her keys. By then, Yamato was also feeling pretty tired but he still had to make sure she was okay alone.

-You should eat something- he rummaged through her kitchen cabinets and fridge, though they were pretty empty -Wow.. you really need to pick up some groceries- he retorted, surprised to see just some drinks and a few snacks in there.

No answer came from Mimi, Yamato raised his eyebrows and went to check on her, finding the girl asleep on the carpet near the couch.

He covered his eyes with his hands, exhausted, sighing aloud, and thanking his self control. She looked so defenseless, he couldn't believe her.. he wondered if she acted this 'comfortable' with all her friends.. that was certainly worrisome.

-Come on now- Yamato pulled her up again, ready to drag her to her bedroom, but this time she was kind of a dead weight. It was not the first time Yamato had to do something like this, but usually it involved his bandmates, or his father, it never happened with a girl. Specially a girl he knew so well..being in her house, alone, with her in that state.. it was confusing to say the least.

-Yamato- she mumbled, her eyes closed, arms around his neck, she seemed asleep.

-Hm?-

-Stay here- she sounded sober and awake for a moment.

-What?- he couldn't believe his ears.

-I'm worried- she mumbled, her voice strained from the fatigue -You also drank-

He was about to retort he was fine, but she added, more seriously -Please-

He stood there silent for a while, thinking -Okay- he finally gave up -I'll take the couch if you don't mind-

Mimi smiled faintly -Good- then as soon as she hit the bed she fell asleep.

.

.

Yamato found himself on the couch of the living space: he grabbed a blanket close by, even though he was feeling hot and kinda drowsy, getting ready to sleep.

'What a weird turn of events' he thought, yawning, thanking the stars his dad had to work away that weekend and so he didn't need to inform him.

Never could he dream something like this would happen, still there he was, laid on Mimi's couch with her just one meter away.

* * *

 ** _To be continued.._**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _Sorry for the weird space dividers, I'm too tired to fix them now. Please comment if you liked it, have some questions or suggestions! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

The sunlight blinded her, Mimi grumbled and turned around, slowly opening her eyes just to shut them a second later as a painful headache hit her like a thunder bolt.

-What the hell..- she growled, her voice still raspy, head clutched in her hands on her pillow. She forced herself to open one eye and take a look at the alarm clock; it was already 10 AM and she missed school. Great.

Mimi reached for her cellphone on the bedside table, vaguely explaining her circumstances to a close classmate. She laid in bed for some other minutes, images of the night before suddenly popped in her mind, making her regret her decisions. Right, she drank way too much and played that stupid game.

She jumped out of the bed, working on her seemingly forgotten coordination skills, finding herself still in the same clothes as the previous night. They reeked of alcohol and smoke, Mimi wrinkled her nose in disgust. She felt filthy and sweaty, clearly she needed a shower.

She opened the door and stood there for a good 5 minutes at the picture in front of her. Quietly asleep on the couch, like he had no worries in the world, was Yamato Ishida.

And then it all came to her. She begged Yamato to stay over and, she recalled wit horror as she peeked through the crack of the door, acting like a drunk fool in front of him. So embarrassing!

As fast and quietly as she could, Mimi entered the bathroom and tossed her clothes on the floor, then hopped in the shower, wishing the water would let her forget whatever she did.

* * *

Yamato groaned and rubbed his eyes. He turned around, checking his surroundings. Oh right, he was at Mimi's. He sat up, his stomach growling loudly, wondering about his next move. Judging by the light outside, he figured he already missed school. Well, no big deal.

Mimi's door was still closed, maybe she was still out from the night before.. Flashing through his eyes images of Mimi laying half-asleep on her bed, after he dragged her there, as comfortable as she could be still fully clothed and drunk.

She looked at him with glassy doe eyes, through her long lashes, stretched an hand and dragged him down by his shirt making him lose balance and fall on top of her.

It wasn't long until she found his lips and kissed him.

The kiss was short but passionate, as she slipped her tongue in and wrapped her arms around him, just for a couple of minutes that seemed hours. Yamato didn't react at first, surprised as he was, but slowly reciprocated the kiss and was moving on to her neck when he noticed she fell asleep. Leaving him there, shocked, turned on and flat on her body.

Getting away was maybe the hardest thing he ever did in his life. Sleep didn't come easy after that, in fact he spent more than an hour wishing away his boner and by the time his eyes closed, it was already 4 AM.

* * *

He still felt sleepy, not that he managed to get much sleep considering the situation. Maybe he closed his eyes for more than a minute, because when he opened them he found Mimi, wrapped in a big towel, hair dripping wet, opening the door to her bedroom.

She stared at him for a second with wide eyes before gasping loudly -Ya-Yamato.. you're awake..- she managed to say, stumbling her words a little.

-Somehow- he mumbled, slowly sitting up and stretching his sore neck, he fell asleep in an awkward position and now he couldn't turn his head properly. The day was really getting better by the minute.

-Are you okay?- Mimi asked, still keeping her distance and looking at him oddly, a faint blush colored her cheeks. Before Yamato could answer, Mimi run off and came back holding something.

-Go take a shower, I know I desperately needed one- she reasoned -Here- she tossed him a white t-shirt and a big towel -You can wear this, I'm sure it'll fit you. There should also be a new toothbrush under the sink-

Yamato eyed her skeptically -Are you sure?- though he could surely use a shower.

-Yeah, just make sure to actually return this one - she remarked, making a point to sound annoyed.

-Ah-ah got it- he rolled his eyes and stood up, walking and stopping in front of her from a moment.

Neither of them in that moment tried anything, still feeling too awkward and sick from the night before, the embarrassed silence lasted only a few second though as Yamato made his way through the bathroom, before nodding a 'thank you' to her.

Mimi sighed, she didn't lose time and changed as fast as she could, wearing her hair up in a messy bun, a grey t-shirt with a California stamp on it from one of her trips, and black shorts. She made up her room as best as she could, tossed her clothes in the washer and took an aspirin for her raging headache. A growl in her stomach reminded her she needed to eat, unfortunately, she realized after a moment of searching through her cabinets, she didn't have much. She put out cereals and milk on the little table in the living room, waiting to hear from Yamato just in case he wanted some, and sat down, writing down her grocery list.

* * *

She was so engrossed in her task she didn't notice Yamato behind her, looking down at what she was writing with a smirk.

-I'm relieved you actually noticed the sorry state of your fridge- he joked, though he really was worried.

Mimi jumped back, surprised -What the hell, you scared me- she frowned, but one look at him made her silently gasp. He was so beautiful, with her white v-neck t-shirt on,his washed out jeans, a towel covering his head while little drops of water were falling from his hair to his face.

She tried to recompose herself and continue her task, coughing a little -Help yourself- pouting to the two bowls of cereals -I do actually need to eat to survive-

-And drink less- he eyed her, raising an eyebrow as to state the obvious.

Mimi almost choked on her spoon of milk and cereals.

-This is awful!- she took her head in her hands, refusing to even look at the beautiful tempting demon in front of her. How could he always be so calm?

-Don't worry, I've seen worst- he chuckled, then added -Though it was certainly .. -he looked for the right word - .. interesting..- he finished, delivering the final blow.

-Ahhhhh don't say anymore!- a furious blush covered her cheeks -And please never mention this to anyone. NEVER!-

-Don't you think the list is getting too long?- he gave her a meaningful look.

Mimi lowered her gaze again and bit her lower lip nervously, she knew what he meant.. all their encounters, kissing, the secrets were dangerously adding up.

-Why, do you want to tell the others? And tell them what, exactly?-

Yamato was taken back for a moment and scratched his neck -Beats me- he looked up at the white ceiling as if it had all the answers he was looking for. -Whatever we're doing it's not their business-

-Then shut up- Mimi retorted, pissed off he would bring that up, she had enough on her plate without thinking of that.

-Then don't jump me- he added, a devious smile appearing on his face again.

-Wha-who..?!- Mimi gasped, before remembering the full extent of what she did the previous night. She really did jump him!

-Did it come back to you?- he smirked, looking at her -I kinda feel violated- he dramatically crossed his arms to protect his body.

Mimi couldn't even laugh -I'm seriously losing my mind- she messed up her hair, her face contorted in embarrassment and confusion -You're making me lose my mind-

Yamato flashed a smile, a real one, it was such a rare event that it took Mimi's breath away for a moment -I'm afraid I can't do much about that- he got closer to her, taking a strand of her half-dry wavy hair between his fingers and playing with it.

She could feel the heat of his skin, his blu eyes on her, and the smell of her own bodywash and shampoo mixed with his own natural scent. She couldn't stop herself and placed her nose on his neck, sniffing him and then smiling -You smell like strawberries-

He snorted, repressing a shiver of pleasure -You too-

Sparkles flew as Yamato and Mimi briefly looked at each other, silently agreeing on what was about to happen, their chemistry undeniable.

They were already past the point of simple friendship now, Mimi also made that decision when he gave her the chance to stop whatever they were doing, that time in school. The little restraint they had left flew out of the window when their lips met again, their arms linked to each others bodies. They moved to the couch, as the chairs were too difficult to move in, just exchanging looks and not words, and kept making out shamelessly.

Yamato was hard and Mimi felt it when she straddled him, rubbing her body against his to cause some friction. The blonde gasped at the contact, moving his hand under her shirt and starting to feel her curves. When he couldn't take it anymore, Yamato took off her shirt, her hair-bun coming undone at the same time.

-Mimi..- he could only say before taking her lips again, going down to her neck where he focused as he started sucking it, while feeling her perfect breasts with his hands.

Mimi was taken aback and grinded even harder against him, suppressing a moan from escaping her lips, pushing her nails deep into his back.

With a sudden movement he reverted their position, pushing Mimi's back on the couch and standing on top of her. They were both panting, a little red in the face, with messed up hair and lusting eyes.

-Is this okay?- he asked, stopping suddenly and looking at her in the eyes.

-I want this- Mimi said, her voice a little raspy from desire as she took off his shirt.

 _No more words were necessary at that point.._

* * *

To be continued..


	11. Chapter 11

**-CHAPTER 11-**

 _I still don't know how the story's gonna end (or if) but at least I've resumed it. Sorry for the long wait!_

 _I'm not good at writing lemon, so if you expected more details.. sorry! There is a slight into of it in this_

 _chapter too, but still very very mild._

Yamato slowly put his clothes on, still wearing Mimi's white t-shirt as his was nowhere to be seen, looking around as Mimi stretched out and did the same. The silence wasn't awkward, mostly because of the post-haze sex, they were both tired but contented.

-I'll take your shirt as a hostage, so you'll return mine- Mimi smiled devilishly, as she escorted Yamato at the front door.

The blonde boy snorted, shaking his head -Sure- he picked up his two helmets.

-See you around- she simply waved off. He stood on the doorstep, unsure for a second, before bending down a little and kissing her on the lips. He gave her a playful wink -See you soon Mimi-

He soon reached home, thankfully empty and, before even changing clothes or showering, he made himself a sandwich. That bowl of cereal at 11 in the morning did nothing for his stomach, after all. As he chew on the bread, his mind went everywhere. He couldn't hold onto a single thought, as confused and overexcited as he was. Sloppily, he collapsed on the couch and before he knew it, fell asleep.

The doorbell woke him up and again Yamato wondered where he was and what had happened. Upon realizing, and noticing the sun was going down, he stumbled to the door -Who is it-

-Yo!- a head full of brown hair popped up and a smiling Taichi welcomed himself in, ignoring his friend's annoying tone.

It took Yamato a minute to catch up -Taichi? What are you doing here?-

-Well, school's over. I wanted to see what kept you from coming- he looked around, and failing to find anything worth his interest, placed his gaze on him again.

-Oh that.. I just felt like sleeping in..- he lied, smooth as he could be.

He took two cans of juice from the fridge and threw one to the other boy, sitting down next to him on the carpet below the infamous couch.

-Uh?- Taichi furrowed his brows, sniffing the air around -Is it you? Do you smell of strawberries?- he said as he got closer to his blonde friend.

-Lay off Taichi- Yamato gently pushed him away, annoyed.

Taichi laughed, clasping his stomach -I never took you for a strawberries kind of shampoo-

-Ah-ah very funny- Yamato rolled his eyes, hiding the hint of a smile on his lips -So, what do you want?-

-Warm as usual- Taichi clicked his tongue -Anyway..- he mumbled and started playing around with his hands.

The blonde boy eyed him skeptically -What is it?-

-..Umm...-

-So?- Yamato never was a very patient guy and seeing his friend flinching already made him nervous. -Spill it-

-Alright.. I..- he took a sip of the orange juice -I want to confess to Sora!- he blurted out, eyes serious.

A minute passed in silence, Yamato looking at him with a blank expression on his face -And? What's that got to do with me? - the blonde snorted.

-I just wanted to check if it's cool with you-

-Do whatever you want- Yamato sighed.

-You know, after our last fight..- he seemed shy all of sudden, Taichi, the loudest and bravest guy of the whole Tokyo.

-That was in the past, things are different now. I won't be mad if you two date or whatever. Just go for it- and he really believed what he said. But to think Taichi came all that way just to have his blessing surely was crazy.

The brown haired boy gave him the brightest smile ever and hugged him -Really? Thanks man!-

Finally Yamato had time to think and revive the morning he spent with Mimi. It was absolutely amazing. Anything and nothing like he'd imagined. Just thinking about her gave him an insane rush of blood to his nether regions.

He went to take a shower, to clear his head and shake off a little bit of the leftover tension. Too bad he was kind of starting to dig the strawberry shampoo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At school, next day, Mimi was absent-minded and in her own world. She couldn't stop thinking about Yamato and the amazing time they had.

She gave in. After months of resisting his charms, she didn't even feel guilty. Mimi felt so overwhelmed by all her feelings that her usual guilt was buried under them. And now what? She was feeling so awkward, after seeing and experiencing Yamato like that.. she felt shy all of sudden. She kept sighing so much during class, her friends asked if she was sick.

At lunch she received a text from him, it made her literally jump -Corridor next to your class- was what it said.

Mimi blushed and, after she went, found him resting on the wall under the stairs with his hands in the pockets.

-What?- she asked him, her brows furrowed in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

-Just because- he shrugged.

-This is weird- she sighed, still unable to look at him properly.

-Yeah- he took her by the hand and pulled her onto him -It is- he continued, now looking straight into her eyes.

A pink blush formed on Mimi's cheeks again, she bit her lower lip, unable to keep her feelings in place.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Mimi gasped, too conscious of their whereabouts, despite being well hidden from everyone.

-Don't do this to me- she muttered, trying to evade him, to no avail.

-Do what?- he teased, moving his hands lower and lower.

-No..ah..- she scolded, as she felt his hands going under her skirt and touching the surface of her panties. He gently rubbed his fingers on her sensitive spot, a devious grin on his face, as she tried everything she could to not make any sound.

Mimi had now pasted her body completely against his, gasping, with her head resting on his shoulder as she was feeling him playing with her and her panties become more and more moist by the minute.

-Ahh- she let another small moan escape and feeling a new wave of pleasure coming, aware of the danger of someone hearing her, decided to muffle her voice by suddenly biting into Yamato's shoulder.

-Oww!- he protested but did not move, supporting her body as she felt her strength going away.

-You're not fair!- she threw little punches on his chest, embarrassed.

-Who said I ever was?- he smirked, pleased with himself.

-Jeez..we're in school- she pouted.

At the moment the bell, announcing the end of lunch, rang and put a stop to their rendez-vous. Mimi woke up from her reverie and looked into the deep blue eyes of the boy just a few cm in front of her. -I have to go- she freed herself from his hold and gave him a kiss, before running away.

Yamato stood there a little longer, brushing a finger to his lips and diving in the lingering feeling of that last kiss. They still hadn't talk about what happened the night before but that was fine, for now, they were just living in the moment.

As he had gym next, the boy begrudgingly walked to the changing room, all the other students were already there, including Taichi.

-Hey man, where do you always disappear to? Hurry up or the teacher will scold you again- he said as he fought to get into his t-shirt.

Yamato chuckled -Your hair is in the way- he commented looking at his friend, then proceeded to change. As he was about to put his gym t-shirt on he noticed a bite mark on his shoulder and smiled to himself 'Damn, she's a beast'.

-Woa, what's that?- Taichi got closer as he noticed that mark too -Don't tell me.. - he smirked, nudged him in the stomach -A woman did that?-

The blonde rolled his eyes and covered it up as soon as he could -Would you mind your own business for once?-

Taking that as a yes, Taichi almost yelled -So you're seeing someone!-

Yamato weighted his answer -Kind of.-

-Wooah, serious dude? That's great- he smacked his back -So.. is she hot?-

Yamato groaned -Don't pry Taichi, you know I won't tell you-

-Awww- he put on his sad puppy eyes -What's wrong with sharing some details? Come ooon!- he kept following him in the gym, annoying the hell out of him.

Mimi on the other hand found herself in the bathroom, trying to clean up her panties under the sink. Luckily they were all in class for self-study and she was alone.

-Damn him, I don't even have a change- she muttered, with an angry blush on her face. He dared to do that at school! She had to make him pay!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week went by, things kept on that pace. They met and make out everyday at school, texted and sometimes meet at some club with their common friends. Nothing too ground-breaking but it was still new and neither of them felt the need to put a name on their relationship, or lack of it.

-Meet me after school- another text from Yamato came and Mimi wondered what was up. She waited up until everybody went home or to their respective clubs, then decided it was the right time to go and find him.

He was waiting for her near the parking lot, resting on the wall of an unused storehouse, far from nosey eyes.

-Hey. What is it?- Mimi approached him, he was smoking but as he saw her he tossed aside his cigarette.

-Nothing, just wanted to give you back the t-shirts you lent me- he shrugged.

-Oh, finally!- Mimi clapped her hands, then looked at him questioningly -And where are they?- she asked, seeing him empty-handed.

-At my house-

Mimi arched her eyebrows -Really smooth Ishida- not impressed at all.

-Well, I don't know if I'd remember otherwise- a sly gaze appearing on his face as he threw an helmet to her.

-Alright, since you're such a gentleman- she rolled her eyes but was smiling. She put on the helmet, as he did, and they both went off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their second time was much slower, they took their time to get to know each other's body and pleasure them. Again, they didn't talk about the elephant in the room, as in feelings.

-Hey.. can I take a shower?- Mimi pulled up the sheets to cover herself, a slight blush still on her cheeks.

Yamato nodded -There are spare towels under the sink-

Mimi picked up Yamato t-shirt from the floor and wore it to cover herself, a wicked smile on her face as she strutted away.

-Damn- was all he could say seeing her from behind.

He stayed in bed for some more minutes, before dressing up and heading to the kitchen. Sex always made him super hungry. It was then that he heard the familiar noise of key rummaging and stopped in his track. Crap.

-Nii-san? -

Takeru popped out, smiling, still in his uniform. -Hey, did you see my text?-

Yamato snapped back -Huh..? No.. what's up?- still trying to think how to get out of that situation.

Takeru sighed, but then, it was nothing new -You know, dinner tonight. Together- he pointed out.

-Ohh... right- Damn, he forgot he had plans with him and time went by so fast.. -Sorry, can you give me a minute? Now is not the right time..- he scratched his chin, trying to come up with some colorful lie.

But Takeru was no fool and picked up what he meant fast -Oh...- noticing now his disheveled appearance and the shower noise. -I didn't notice, sorry, I'll go order some food and come back later- he added, not making a big deal out of it. He was that chill.

-Okay- Yamato was sighing in relief but as Takeru was taking off the bathroom door opened and Mimi came out of it, dressed in her clothes, with damp hair, right in front of them.

-Shit- Yamato covered his eyes and cursed.

Mimi's eyes went wide and she held a shriek -Takeru-kun..!-

-Mimi-san?- Takeru turned back to look at his brother questioningly.

-Oh my god- Mimi covered her mouth in disbelief.

-Ah..no, don't worry- Takeru smiled awkwardly and turned his face away -I'm..gonna take a walk, nii-san text me later-

Mimi looked over to Yamato, tense and worried -Now what?- she asked.

-It's Takeru, he won't tell anyone, you can be sure of that-

-You're right but..- she looked down, twisting her fingers nervously -.. I didn't want anyone to find out.. yet..-

He grimaced, of course she didn't and he agreed -Yeah..and I've got Taichi on my back too-

-Oh no- Mimi's eyes went wide -That can't happen, not before I tell Sora- she panicked -Yamato.. what are we doing?-

And there it came. THE question.

-We're.. enjoying each other's company, I guess- he closed their space and put his arms around her, to comfort her.

Mimi looked up, meeting his eyes -So, are we calling this a 'thing'?- she made a face.

-Yeah, a thing is fine- he smirked and pinched her cheeks -Or we can call it 'You can't get enough of me' too-

Mimi slightly hit him, half smiling half faking-shock -Excuse me, it's quite the opposite. You're the one who can't keep your hands to himself-

Yamato grinned -Is it like that?- as he proceeded to squeeze her ass from behind, while still hugging her.

-Yeah, I'd say- she smiled and kissed him. They made out for a couple of minutes before breaking it off slowly. -I'd better get going, Takeru has been waiting who knows where-

-Ok- he let her go begrudgingly, cursing his brother's awful timing.

-I'll try to talk to Sora..- she grimaced and muttered -It's gonna be ugly-

-Mimi..- he held her hand and forced her to turn and look at him -I don't really care what anybody's think about this..us.. whatever we are. -

-Yamato, promise me one thing..- Mimi's eyes were a bit watery as she said it -That we'll be friends no matter what, even if it doesn't work for us, that we'll tell each other the ugly truth comes hell or high water-

Yamato smiled, relieved for some reason, they were so alike but so different at the same time -Ok, I promise-

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

p style="text-align: center;"strong-CHAPTER 12- /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emTwo chapters in a day, what happened to me? Lol. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emWe finally have the long awaited Sora / Mimi confrontation and maybe things will /ememgo/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"ema little more smoothly from now on (or will they? hehe)./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em*/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em*/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em*/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"That night, at home, sitting on her bed Mimi decided it was time for the truth to come out. It wasn't something that could wait any longer, it was a now or never situation. She clasped her phone and finally dialed a number she knew by heart./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Hello?- the familiar voice answered./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Sora, are you busy? I have something to talk about with you- her voice trembled a bit, but she had to do it. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Sure.. what is it? Are you okay?- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mimi picked up her guts -Can we meet somewhere?- /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They decided to meet halfway, at a park, an hour later. Mimi was nervous and she kept biting her fingers while waiting for her longtime friend./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Mimi!- a voice called. Sora walked to her, panting slightly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-You got me worried, I rushed here as soon as I could- she smiled and hugged her friend./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Sorry to call you out on such a short notice.. I'm fine- Mimi avoided her gaze -There's just something I need to tell you-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sora sat down on a bench and waited, her brows furrowing in worry, waiting for her friend to finally speak./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-I..I have someone that I like- she blurted out. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The older girl looked at her puzzled, then she smiled -Is that so? Good for you!- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mimi was even afraid to look at her so she kept staring at her own feet -I-it's someone that you know very well too.. I'm sorry Sora, I really am..- by this point her eyes were filling up with tears -I like Yamato- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Silence followed for a while./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mimi couldn't stand the tense atmosphere anymore, she wiped her tears and menaged to sneak a look to her friend, who was silently staring in front of her, still as stone. Her face an unbreakable mix of emotions./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-To tell you the truth, it's hard for me talking about feelings. Though now, I really don't know what I'm supposed to feel.- her voice, stiff from tension, but still soft broke -You know, a couple of days ago Taichi confessed to me..-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mimi lift up her face to look at her, now that was surprising, so Taichi finally picked up is guts and confessed.. Mimi never thought he really would, after the whole triangle mess went down. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-What did you reply..?- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-I didn't..- Sora looked up the sky, bitter -I guess I'm afraid after all- she concluded, her hands slightly trembling -I already ruined a friendship, as you know, and I don't wanna make the same mistake twice.- she turned her face around, trying to collect herself./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mimi felt her heart crumple -Sora..- she really wanted to hug her now -You won't ruin it. And whatever you decide, I'm sure Taichi will stay at your side forever.-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sora let out a little laugh -Yeah, he's like that..uh-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-So just let him know how you feel, honestly.- the pink haired girl offered./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Is that what you did.. with Yamato?- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-No..- Mimi scratched her chin, trying to think it over thoroughly -I didn't tell him but..- she blushed remembering all their encounters -I'm sure he knows- she wanted to be as honest as she could but there were things they did, she couldn't possibly tell her friend./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Is that so- Sora hummed to herself and got up, ready to leave -I wish you luck, that's the only thing I can say-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mimi followed her -Sora..is that all right with you? I don't want to hurt you more than that..- her eyes shining with left over tears and hope./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-I can't help feeling a pang of jealousy, whether I want it or not, as you can't help liking him.- Sora turned around and smiled painfully -That's just how things are. Life's complicated. I can't really promise I'll cheer you on, but you'll always be my friend Mimi-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mimi couldn't reply anything, she started sobbing right there, in the middle of the park at night, watching the blurry figure of her friend walk away./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Meanwhile at the Ishida's, another kind of confrontation was going on. The usually easy-going brothers were now talking in all seriousness, sitting on the couch. Remaining of take-out Chinese food were on the coffee table in front of them, the TV buzzing in the background./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Just say what you want to say, Takeru- Yamato sighed and collapsed on the couch. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"His little brother was now carefully observing him, his eyes serious and his expression unreadable. The usually chilled-out brother was gone, and a more mature version of that, the one that came out during difficult times, was replacing him. When things started with Sora, Takeru didn't offer any comment, same when things ended, he was just there, through all, silently supporting him as he always did. He did suggest some wise words of advice but Yamato couldn't listen to them in the state he was in at that time. Now, though, things were very different. Judging by his look, he felt he was going to be lectured./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-What do you want me to say?- Takeru calmly scanned his brother again -I really want to know what you're thinking about though- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Not thinking much, to be honest- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Ha, I suppose so- Takeru smiled to himself, shaking his head in resignation./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Don't be a smart-ass, I'm just going with the flow. I'd rather feel things than think about them.-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Oh I know, we're very different- his brother replied -But still, you didn't answer me.-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yamato groaned -Believe me, I didn't want it to happen either.. It just did- he ruffled his own hair, confused and annoyed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Mm, then I don't need to remind you to be careful- Takeru said, a glint in his eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-You really don't- Yamato gave him a meaningful look./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Do you like her?-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Yeah, I do- Yamato answered quickly, staring outside of the window in front of him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Wow, you're really smitten. I thought it would take a long time for you to admit it- the younger boy looked at him and whistled, surprised./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Stop it, it's nothing serious yet- Yamato swatted at him, though his brother was still keeping the same distance between them./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Yet?- Takeru laughed, analyzed his words -I'm sure you know this, but Mimi and Sora-san are two very different people.- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-You don't say- Yamato snorted, rolling his eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Sora-san was more like you, broody, reclutant to talk about her feelings. Mimi, on the other hand, wears her heart on her sleeve- Takeru reasoned out loud -But that means she gets hurt more easily- he continued./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yamato furrowed his brows, he was starting to get really pissed off. He didn't want to compare the two of them, he knew their personalities were very different and didn't need a reminder. Not even if it was his little brother telling him that./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-What are you saying exactly?- Yamato looked at him in the eyes for the first time that evening, what he saw took him aback. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-I won't let you off the hook if you hurt her, nii-san- the look he gave him was priceless./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yamato couldn't believe his ears, what in the world just happened? Did his little brother just threaten him? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He stayed still, shocked and reflecting, a little too long and didn't notice Takeru was already near the entrance, and cleaned up the trash from their food too./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-I'll see you Saturday at your gig, ok?- he picked up his backpack from the floor./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Wait!- Yamato snapped back to reality and stood up./p  
p style="text-align: left;"His little brother stopped in his track and turned to look at him, a genuine smile on his face -You don't need my blessing, do you?- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yamato couldn't reply again, surprised by the sudden turn (or coldness) of his own brother./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Well, you know I'm always you're n.1 fan.- Takeru smiled again, reassuring, and reached out the door -See you, nii-san.- /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yamato sat back on the couch, unable to untangle all his feelings and what the fuck had just happened./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Later, at home, while sipping tea in front of the TV, Mimi noticed a text in her incoming mailbox and, as she was alone, read it aloud./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Mimi-san, don't worry about today. I'll keep it to myself. If you ever need to talk, though, know that I'm here for you-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mimi smiled and almost teared up, Takeru was really sweet and considerate, right now she could really use someone to talk to. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Thank you Takeru-kun, I'll take you up on that. - she replied to him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Since she was already there, Mimi also sent Sora a long text, trying to clarify her feelings and situation. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Sora, I feel like I've betrayed you. It took me some time to reveal that to you, I knew it wasn't going to be easy and I was right. I've seen how hurt you were, though you were trying to hide it. I'm so so sorry.. I tried to suppress my feelings but it was useless. I feel like now it's too late to hope for your forgiveness.. You said we'll stay friends and that made me hopeful.. is it okay? Sora, I don't want to hurt you further, but I swear, one word from you, and I'll stop whatever it is that I'm doing.. Trust me on that. xxo - /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She sent it and as expected, she didn't get a reply./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Did she just lose her best friend? She broke the girl code, falling for her ex, someone Sora still had a complicated relationship with. She also lied to best friend, right to her face, because she couldn't tell her it was too late. She already went ahead and had sex with him. There was no going back from that. A sob escaped her lips and Mimi tried to repress it on a pillow./p  
p style="text-align: left;"What made things worse was that Sora didn't lose her temper, she didn't slap Mimi or scream at her. Now, feeling miserable and guilty Mimi blamed her weakness, regretting her crush for the blonde boy.. As if she could, when she was with Yamato she had no ill thoughts, he made her feel safe and she was happy when the were together. Also, they weren't even official so she couldn't break up with him, even if she wanted (which she didn't by the way)./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yamato called her right before she was heading up to bed, tired from all the crying. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-How did it go with Sora?-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mimi sighed -I don't know.. but it felt bad- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-I see.. Takeru was also weird..-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Yamato..- Mimi stopped him, her voice breaking again. She didn't want to cry to him but she was never good at holding back her feelings./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Hey, it's okay. Don't worry too much.- he heard a muffled cry on the other line, a flashback of Takeru's words on his mind again em'Mimi wears her heart on her sleeve, she's easily hurt' /emand sighed -Let's go out tomorrow.-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Huh?- Mimi sniffled -Are you asking me out on a date, Ishida?- that was enough to stop her wandering mind and tears./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Call it however you like..- he grumbled, embarrassed. -So?- /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Okay- Mimi laughed, picturing a bothered and blushing Yamato -Tomorrow it'll be- they ended the call on that note and Mimi went to bed, her mood improved. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"So, did that mean they were now official..?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongTo be continued.. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
